


The Gourmet and the Goddess III

by raggedflagon



Series: The Gourmet and the Goddess [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Play, Caning, Chastity Device, Cock & Ball Torture, Coprophagia, Diapers, Dominatrix, Extreme, F/F, F/M, Forced Bi, Glory Hole, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, Public Humiliation, Scat, Torture, Watersports, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedflagon/pseuds/raggedflagon
Summary: Mistress Robin deals out her harshest punishments yet. Can Sanji and Nami handle it?





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!!IMPORTANT!!!!!!
> 
> This contains scat, and lots of it. You've been warned! 
> 
> !!!!!!IMPORTANT!!!!!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Gourmet and the Goddess III

Caught Between the Devil Child and the Deep Blue Sea

  
  


Written by Raggedflagon

 

Mistress Robin deals out her harshest punishments yet. Can Sanji and Nami handle it?

  
  


A  yet  _ another _ shitty fan fiction with characters from One Piece.

 

Starring Nico Robin, Cat Burglar Nami, and Black Leg Sanji.

  
  


  


PREFACE

 

This story uses characters from the anime One Piece. It is a direct sequel to “The Gourmet and the Goddess II.” (It's recommended to read the others first.)

 

Here are some short blurbs about the characters featured:

 

-Nico Robin: The archaeologist of the Straw Hat Pirates. She is quiet and mysterious, and sometimes displays a taste for the macabre side of things. She has the ability to make any of her body parts “bloom like flowers” out of anything, such as making hundreds of arms appear out of a wall. 

 

-Cat Burglar Nami: The navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates. She can be very sweet, but also quite fiery when the situation demands for it. Like Robin, she is highly intelligent. She loves money almost as much as she loves her friends.

 

-Black Leg Sanji: The cook for the Straw Hat Pirates. He is very flirtatious towards women, especially the two female Straw Hat Pirates, Robin and Nami.

 

Any kinks, fetishes, or orientations indicated by the characters are not necessarily reflected from the source material, and are not intended to represent the actual feelings of the characters. It's entertainment, don't get too offended if you don't agree with something.

 

Sidenote: Due to motivational reasons, I have no further plans to continue with this series at this time, nor any other works involving extreme fetishes. As such, this particular installment is  **_particularly_ ** self-indulgent, so proceed with caution. 


	2. Introduction

INTRO

 

“Mistress Robin...” Sanji began, his voice inadvertently slipping into a whiny plea.

 

“Yes?” Robin asked. 

 

She had a strong feeling she knew what he would ask. Every time she found an opportunity to unlock him for health and hygiene reasons, he only wanted one thing.

 

“It's been at least two months now, and I've done everything you and Mistress Nami have asked...” Sanji pointed out, trailing off before he directly broke her rule about asking for releases.

 

Unluckily, Robin wasn't in a gracious mood.

 

“What is it, slave?” she asked him as she finished inspecting his first erection in a week. If he wanted to whine, he could do so plainly and bear the consequences.

 

“I know you don't want me to ask, Goddess...” Sanji said. As meek as he tried to sound, the begging was clear.

 

“Then don't,” Robin commanded coldly, “Do you know what would happen if I didn't sneak you into my room to unlock you for a few minutes each week? Your little penis would forget how to get hard. Possibly forever. Maybe I should just let that happen, you really don't seem to appreciate my efforts to keep you healthy.”

 

“I'm sorry! I really do appreciate it, Thank you so much, Goddess-” Sanji quickly amended.

 

“Then you know that you have to be punished for asking again, don't you?” Robin asked, staring coldly into his eyes, disintegrating any backbone he had.

 

Sanji nodded in somber agreement and held still as she iced his long-denied erection down to nothing before inserting it back into the cage.

 

“I hope you know, slave,” Robin said as she clicked the lock shut, “that all three of us are anxious to have some alone time. The right time simply hasn't presented itself yet.”

 

Sanji nodded, “Of course Mistress.”

 

“Then I suggest you be grateful for what you can get, and be patient.”

 

She left the room without another word, leaving him to taste the bitterness of disappointment as he redressed. He really had no reason to have gotten his hopes up. Somehow, he had managed to convince himself that with so much time having passed, that Robin would  _ surely _ have mercy on him and allow him a tiny bit of relief. 

 

But Robin would have none of it. After all, she had given him plenty of mercy in the past. 

 

The days ran together, testing the limits of Sanji's endurance, before Robin made her next move.


	3. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Finally, Robin decided that it was time to act. The crew was going to be stationed in a large port city, and would be there for a few days. The situation wasn't exactly optimal for their needs. Their crew mates would be around, and the big city was the exact opposite of the seclusion she was hoping for, but desperation was beginning to set in. They would just have to figure it out.

Luckily, the city happened to have a high-end resort with a luxury spa facility, “Crest of the Sea.” Far too frilly for the guys' tastes, but a perfect excuse for some manner of separation. 

“It's gorgeous, but one night probably costs more than a week in any other place...” Nami said sadly after Robin pointed it out.

“Don't you think it would be nice, to have a chance to relax? It could be really fun to treat ourselves...” Robin prodded.

“I know, it would be,” Nami said, a little confused. Robin usually understood her frugal urges. “But it's not like we've been suffering for comfort.”

“I'm sure we could afford it just this once,” Robin prodded further, staring directly into Nami's eyes.

“Yeah, but would ya really want to? It looks so.... lame. All pink seashells and touristy crap. C'mon, I'm sure we'll find a place that's SU-PER!” Franky said with a flourish.

“Yeah, somewhere with lots of food!” Luffy cheered.

“And maybe a nice bar,” Zoro added with a smirk.

Nami took a minute to process Robin's stare. “Hmm...” she started, “Well, maybe I would like to stay here. A spa trip would be nice.” 

Usopp blew a raspberry while Nami continued watching Robin, trying to make sure she understood what her eyes were trying to say.

Robin glanced pointedly at Sanji, who took no time catching up to her thoughts.

“Uh, I think I might stay here too. My hands have been cracking a lot lately from scrubbing the dishes, and the salty air hasn't helped...” he tried to explain. Holding his rising giddiness at bay was making him feel light headed and his voice waver slightly.

“We all see what's going on here,” Zoro interjected with a smirk. 

Sanji froze before glaring back at him.

“Keep your pants on, cook.” Zoro said, turning dismissively away.

“Oh yeah? What's that supposed to mean?” Sanji retorted indignantly.

“Chill, Bro. We all know you love the ladies,” Franky said.

It dawned Sanji that primarily attractive, bikini-wearing women were going to and from the resort. Amazingly, he had been too absorbed to notice.

“C'mon Luffy, let's find somewhere with half-decent food,” Zoro said as he began to walk away.

“Heeey, you can't give the Captain orders!” Luffy shot back, despite walking the same direction.

Those that remained all agreed to keep a low profile, and even if they didn't manage to run into each other throughout their stay on the island, to meet back on the ship in a couple days. Franky, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook all said their farewells before running off to catch up with Luffy and Zoro.

“So, feeling in the mood for a spa day, huh?” Nami asked casually.

“I certainly think it could be fun,” Robin responded with a laugh.

With Zoro gone, Sanji had stayed quiet until she prompted him, “Sanji, come with me and we'll get the bags. Nami, will you go ahead and get us a room?”

“Of course!” Nami said enthusiastically.

“So I'll be staying with you two?” Sanji clarified hopefully as they set out towards the ship.

“I assumed so, at least,” Robin replied. 

Sanji noted that she seemed happy to talk with him as they went to the ship and packed up their things, but maddeningly, she intentionally forced the conversation to remain topical. He wasn't even completely sure that Robin had kinky things in mind until she instructed him to grab the familiar wooden trunk that contained her sizable collection of sex toys, as well as a couple of hidden bags that were unfamiliar to him.

Sanji could not hide the spring in his step as they made their way back to the hotel. After all this waiting, he felt like it was finally time for his patience to be rewarded. 

Robin kept up her casual facade, seemingly oblivious to his giddiness.

“You seem happy,” she commented.

“I am. It's just been so long...” he replied, grinning stupidly while he puffed his cigarette.

“It has, hasn't it?” Robin said, “Enjoy it now. I trust you haven't forgotten what you owe me.”

“Of course, Mis...Robin. <3” Sanji said, remembering that he was in public. He knew there would be punishments of some sort, he would expect nothing less. She had already done the worst things he could imagine, so the prospect didn't worry him very much. After all, she always gave him great rewards for being a good little slave. His cock cage seemed to tighten its stranglehold at the thought.

Nami was eagerly waiting for them when they arrived at the hotel, and wasted no time leading them up to the room. She had gone all out, much to their surprise, and sprung for the most expensive room they had, the royal penthouse suite.

“Since we're taking the time to relax, I figured we might as well do it right,” Nami explained.

“You know you could buy a house with what it costs for just one night, don't you?” Robin teased, causing her to cringe hard.

“Part of the fun of having piles of treasure is living like a king every now and then, right?” Nami said with a pained expression, seemingly trying to convince herself.

Her reservations melted away immediately when they opened the doors. The room was large and elegant, drastically toning down the cheesy pink mermaid theme the rest of the resort had. As if the fully furnished room wasn't grandiose enough, the terrace outside had a large swimming pool .

“Let's get comfortable, shall we?” Robin asked, breaking both Nami and Sanji out of their slack-jawed trance. “That pool looks beautiful, let's go for a swim.”

No resistance was offered, so Nami quickly went off to the bathroom to change into her bikini, leaving them to wait.

Robin shot a small smile at Sanji and shimmied out of her short skirt in one graceful motion, causing his heart to jump into his throat. She had, of course, planned ahead and worn her dark blue bikini bottoms underneath it. 

“You don't really need to change, do you?” she asked him as she headed for the terrace, removing her blouse to reveal her matching dark blue top.

Sanji could barely process the question. The sight of her in a revealing swimsuit wasn't a horribly rare sight for him, but it managed to take his breath away nonetheless. His cock twinged painfully as it attempted a throb from staring at her plump buttocks, barely contained by her bikini. 

“Well?” Robin prodded. Her long raven hair blew softly in the sea breeze while she stood in the doorway, waiting for his response. 

“I, uh, guess not.” He sputtered.

“'I guess not, Mistress,'” she corrected, but smiled bemusedly. “Come on, then.”

Fixated on her, Sanji stumbled across the room and out onto the terrace after her. He watched her glide down the steps into the water before he started removing his own clothes. Graceful though she was, she began to stumble a bit as the water reached her navel. 

“Don't worry,” Robin said, before he could react. She carefully made her way to the side of the pool and turned against it, pulling herself out and sitting on the ledge with her legs dangling in the cool water. She leaned back and closed her eyes serenely, drinking in the sunlight.

Now sure that she was safe, Sanji proceeded to remove his shirt, but hesitated again when undoing his belt. It's not like anyone could see him up here, he reasoned, but still he blushed red when he pulled down his pants, revealing the black panties he was wearing underneath.

“Sexy,” Nami said with a giggle as she walked out towards them. She had donned a shiny gold bikini, and was smirking confidently at him.

Her sexiness and swagger hit Sanji full force, making him completely lose focus. 

“Nami-swan!<3” he crooned at her.

Nami smirked again and made her way into the pool. “I don't think that's what you're supposed to call me,” she said.

Robin chuckled. “It sure isn't. He's a forgetful slave, isn't he?”

“Sorry! Mistress Nami,” He amended hastily.

“So are you taking them off, or what?” Nami asked him.

Sanji grimaced before removing the panties, revealing his cock cage to both of them. It wasn't anything they hadn't seen before, but it was still a bit embarrassing.

“Just beautiful,” Robin said with another small chuckle as he descended into the water to join them.

The water was cool and refreshing, perfectly complementing the bright sunlight. The temperature contrasted greatly with Sanji's locked cock, which was deep red and straining hard while he watched Nami elegantly swim through the water like a mermaid. His heart skipped a beat when she swam up to him and gave his cage a playful jiggle before breaching to see his face.

“Don't you think you should show him yours?” Robin asked with a small chuckle.

“Well, that didn't last very long,” Nami sighed. 

Sanji watched, transfixed, as she hesitantly pulled down her bikini bottoms and obediently spread her legs a little for him to see. A thin chain was wrapped delicately around her waist, attaching to a small metal plate around her lady parts, held in place by another chain which reached behind her like a thong. It was a chastity belt, albeit a low-profile and rather dainty looking one.

“You can give it a feel if you ask her nicely,” Robin said, enjoying the surprised look on his face.

“M-May I, Mistress...?” Sanji stammered.

“Yeah yeah, it's no big deal,” Nami said dismissively, blushing softly.

Sanji reached out and began feeling her metal-clad crotch. The metal plate didn't seem very thick, and seemed to be custom made, cut just right to block access to her pussy without restricting her leg movement, or choice of skimpy attire, very much at all. She automatically pressed softly against his exploring hand, her body clearly desperate for some affection.

“Like it, Slave? Our little navigator has been just as naughty as you lately, maybe even naughtier,” Robin teased.

Nami blushed deeper at her words, but kept her mouth shut.

“Oh, really?” Sanji asked curiously. This was a surprise to him. Robin had experimented with withholding pleasure from Nami the last time they played, but it was never indicated that she had seriously planned to keep her in chastity.

“She has indeed. In fact, she wouldn't be wearing a belt at all if she hadn't disobeyed my direct order to refrain from cumming. Multiple times,” Robin explained.

Nami sunk into the water until it almost reached her nose. She blew bubbles grumpily while continuing to look away from either of them.

“I don't think she took me seriously at first, and she let herself cum while I allowed her to watch me toy myself. When I promised to make you regret it, that still wasn't enough to convince you to hold back, was it? Do you want to tell him what you did?” Robin asked her. Her voice was slowly getting colder.

“She caught me in the shower one day, and locked me up,” Nami quietly explaining, glowing from the embarrassment.

“Just like you, Slave, isn't that something?” Robin asked rhetorically before continuing, “And almost accurate. That's not the whole truth, is it Kitten?”

Nami's eyes opened wide, and she seemed to forget her humiliation. 

“What do you mean? That's what happened, right?” Nami asked, looking nervously up at her.

Robin chuckled coldly.

“You didn't go behind my back just once. Ever since I gave the order, I've kept an eye on you. Quite literally,” she added, relishing the terror-filled face Nami now had.

Robin rested her chin on her palm and smiled deviously at them, very much resembling her first contact with the crew as the sinister Miss All-Sunday.

“I'd say it was no less than eight times before I locked you up, or do you think it was more?” She asked, staring deep into Nami's eyes.

Nami couldn't speak, couldn't stop trembling, and couldn't look away.

“That sounds right,” she finally squeaked out when Robin waited for her response.

“Hmmm, and what about the four more you managed even after being belted?” Robin pried.

“Yes I did,” Nami squeaked. She couldn't think enough to make an excuse.

“That's quite a lot for you, isn't it?,” Robin continued. She was on a roll now.

“By contrast, that makes Slave boy's mere three stolen orgasms seem small in comparison, doesn't it?” she said, releasing Nami from her hypnotic gaze, turning her eyes now on Sanji.

The birds in the sky and the very rustle of the wind seemed to stop, and he heard nothing but earsplitting silence.

He couldn't breathe.

She had known.

Sanji's thoughts swirled around him. So stupid. So fucking stupid.

“I'm so fucking stupid!” he croaked out.

Robin chuckled. Their reactions were priceless.

Sanji began to sweat profusely as he looked up at her. He had managed to cum in his cage three times, like she said. They were decidedly not worth it, however, as it had crushed his ultra-sensitive cock each time, not to mention squeezed the life out of his poor balls. If only he had known that she was watching...

“Don't bother,” Robin began when they tried to start blubbering apologies, “Nothing you can say can make up for betraying my trust.”

Her words hit Sanji in the heart like a knife. He had vowed to never betray her trust again, and his dick had gotten the better of him.

Nami seemed to be in tears.

“Do remember, I'm only displeased with you as your Mistress,” Robin reminded them before continuing, “But you will be paying dearly for your transgressions. In addition to sneaking off to diddle yourselves, both of you were insufferable about asking for releases, particularly during routine unlockings. You needed it 'so badly,' but had no idea that I knew exactly what was going on when I wasn't around.”

The shame and guilt hit Sanji hard. That hadn't been his intention.

“Don't worry, I won't be killing anyone,” Robin said teasingly to Nami, who looked frozen in fear.

“I've looked forward to our next session just as much as you, rest assured,” Robin chuckled, “Your bad behavior makes for a fun time dishing out punishments, you know.”

They were quiet for a while before Sanji found his voice.

“We'll do whatever it takes, Goddess. We'll make it up to you!” he promised, and Nami nodded in agreement.

“Excellent. We'll start as soon as we're done here,” Robin said with a wink, “I can't wait to get started, but feel free to swim for as long as you like.”


	4. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

 

Unsurprisingly, Sanji and Nami didn't feel too keen on swimming. When they dried off and made their way back into the house, they decided to get settled in before doing anything further.

 

After taking a minute to unpack, Nami froze when she saw one of the bags that was previously hidden in the girls' room.

 

“Mistress!?” Nami asked in an alerted tone.

 

“Yes, Kitten?” Robin said with a small smirk.

 

“This isn't... I mean, you aren't going to do  **_that,_ ** are you?” Nami asked, panic in her voice.

 

“I warned you what would happen if you didn't follow my rules, didn't I?” Robin pointed out, unable to contain her mischievous grin.

 

Sanji couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about. Whatever it is, Nami sure looked nervous.

 

“Please please don't! I'll be really good from now on, I'm sure there's other things I could do!” Nami begged.

 

Robin raised an eyebrow.

 

“I won't do anything against your will, Nami. You can walk away right now and I won't hold it against you one bit,” Robin said earnestly.

 

Nami looked surprised.

 

“No, of course I won't!” she protested, “I didn't mean it like that!”

 

“In fact,” Robin announced, “both of you can leave now, no strings attached. Decide now though. If you stay, you are accepting whatever I choose to do with you, and accepting that disobedience will be met with punishment.”

 

“I plan to push your limits very much this time,” Robin clarified when neither looked like they would even consider leaving. “You have no idea how sadistic I can be.”

 

“I'm yours,” Nami said, looking submissively at her.

 

“I'm your slave, Goddess,” Sanji added as well, fervently as he could.

 

“Then do not question me again without expecting consequences,” Robin said with a sweet smile, her voice quite warm in contrast to her words.

 

They both nodded in agreement. They had earned whatever she gave them.

 

“Alright then. Kitten, lay out on the bed,” Robin ordered.

 

Nami happily bounced over to the bed and did as she requested while Sanji stayed still, wondering what she would do.

 

“Sorry, Slave boy, she still gets some special privileges. You can sit quietly and watch. No touching yourself,” Robin teased as she began to unpack her bondage supplies.

 

This didn't sound so bad, all things considered, so he meekly sat down on the chair beside the bed and watched the scene unfold.

 

“I think,” Robin continued as she stared down at Nami, hands beginning to sprout from the bed, “It's about time I get the worship I deserve, isn't it?”

 

Her many hands positioned and spread Nami's arms and legs, and used the bondage restraints to tie them to the corners of the bed.

 

“It is!” Nami agreed, eyes filling with excitement. 

 

She wiggled seductively and pretended to struggle against the restraints while Robin appraised her like a piece of meat.

 

“You look too happy. Remember, this is about me,” Robin scolded her in a firm, but still playful voice, “I'd hate for you to think you're being rewarded.”

 

Robin produced a silky night mask and put it on her, blocking out any chance of seeing.

 

Nami pouted her lips and waited.

 

Sanji's cock throbbed mercilessly at the sight. Even so, he was staring so hard he forgot to blink. He managed to control himself until Robin's hands yanked down Nami's gold bikini top, causing her to gasp and making his lust boil over, dripping a drop of precum onto the chair.

 

“Do you know why I didn't gag that pretty mouth?” Robin asked warmly.

 

Nami said nothing, but she couldn't suppress the grin that formed.

 

“Answer me,” Robin ordered, pinching her exposed nipple softly.

 

“So I can eat you out?” Nami eagerly responded, arching her back at the touch and humping against the air slightly.

 

“Good girl,” Robin declared proudly and dropped her own bikini bottom to the floor, stepping out of it and crawling onto the bed.

 

“Hmmm...” Robin said as she prepared to mount Nami's eager face. She turned her gaze on Sanji, who was wide eyed and was on the verge of drooling. His cock, unfortunately, was well past the verge of drooling, and was doing so in a long strand that had already formed a tiny stain on the cushion of the chair.

 

“You know what? You don't deserve it either,” Robin decided, and instantly Sanji felt a blindfold mask being tied around his face.

 

His heart sunk as his breathtaking view was taken away from him, and he inadvertently groaned.

 

“Aww, how disappointing,” she mocked, “It was sure to be something to see, wasn't it? Oh well, only good boys get rewarded.”

 

Now, with nothing to distract him, all Sanji could do was think about his painfully contained cock, dripping dejectedly beneath him. 

 

“If you want to breathe, you better do a good job,” he heard Robin say, after Nami had made some very muffled moaning noises.

 

Judging from the slurping sounds, Nami was doing her job with great enthusiasm. 

 

“Mmmm... Feels like my little Kitten was dying of thirst,” Robin teased as she licked furiously.

 

Sanji listened to their soft, sexy moans continue for a couple minutes before Nami started making demanding sounds.

 

“What is it?” Robin questioned after giving her some breath.

 

“I'm about to cum, Mistress!” Nami warned urgently.

 

“You better not,” Robin warned back.

 

Sanji heard Nami take several slow, deep breaths, eventually calming down.

 

“I wasn't even touching you,” Robin teased, “Is it just that fun?”

 

Nami didn't answer, so Sanji assumed she nodded.

 

“We can't have that happening again,” Robin sighed, “I guess it's time for the belt to come off.”

 

He heard the clicking of the lock and the soft tinkle of the chains as Nami's chastity belt was removed.

 

“Ohhh, thank you, Mistress,” Nami said in a relieved voice.

 

“Oh my. You weren't kidding, were you? This thing is slimier than a pit full of snails,” said Robin in an amused voice.

 

“Wanna give it a smell?” she teased when Nami simply pouted at the analogy.

 

“It doesn't smell as good as you, Mistress,” she said back after sniffing her own juices.

 

“Well, let's get back to it then,” Robin said, “Slave, lick this clean of her juices while we continue.”

 

Sanji nodded eagerly and blindly held out his hand, receiving her small, metal belt. He held it up to his face a took a big whiff of Nami's sweet juices as he heard the slurping continue. Mmmm, nothing drove him crazy like the smell of fresh vagina. Her arousal seemed to cram itself in with his own as he hungrily licked the metal crotch plate, searching for every drop of her wetness. He could not keep himself from moaning.

 

“Slave, you aren't here to enjoy yourself,” Robin reminded him coldly.

 

Before Sanji could even respond, his balls were flicked sharply causing him to jump. He squealed in surprise, making Robin chuckle. 

 

One, two, three, four more sharp flicks before she stopped. Poor Sanji's nuts, which were pressed tightly by his attempted erection already, now ached miserably.

 

“Control yourself. Next time it's slapping and squeezing, but I can get out the cane if your little balls require it,” Robin advised.

 

Sanji tried his best to calm down and stop lapping at Nami's juices so eagerly, but it didn't last long.

 

Nami started signaling urgently again, but this time Robin was ready.

 

*Smack!* *Smack!* *Smack!*

 

Nami screamed in surprise as one of Robin's hands came down firmly on her engorged clitoris, promptly halting her impending orgasm in its tracks.

 

“You have ten seconds to cool down,” Robin said coolly.

 

Ten seconds of attempted deep breaths followed, punctuated by Robin eagerly perching on her mouth once again.

 

Sanji attempted to focus on imagining what the crew might be up to, but keeping his mind distracted did very little to help. Nami, oddly enough, seemed to be in the same boat, having to alert Robin that she was getting close every minute or so.

 

Luckily, Robin helped them both out by slapping their genitals whenever they needed it. When her own orgasm approached, she was not interested in getting up so Nami could cool down, and instead began slapping the poor girl's pussy while she pressed vigorously against her face.

 

“Don't slow down,” Robin commanded breathily, as she continued her smacking.

 

“Mmm!!” Robin hummed at a high pitch, trying to stifle her moan as her orgasm began. She had been enjoying elongating the process as long as possible, but Nami's muffled cries from the slapping vibrated in just the right places. 

 

She couldn't contain it any longer, and came hard on Nami's mouth. 

 

Robin rode it out for almost a minute, diligently keeping up with the slapping to ensure that hers was the only orgasm achieved.

 

Judging from the sounds, Nami was being just as diligent, slurping away at Robin's pussy even though her own was being punished so badly.

 

“Let's get these blindfolds off of you,” Robin said when she was finished. 

 

“Thank you Mistress!” Sanji and Nami said together as their masks were lifted.

 

Robin was already putting her bikini back on, but Sanji was delighted to see that Nami was still completely naked. As dazed as she was, she blushed and shot him a dirty look when she noticed him staring hungrily at her.

 

“You can't blame him,” Robin laughed, “We put on quite a show, even if he didn't get to watch.”

 

She looked Nami up and down, as if appraising her. 

 

“You did pretty well,” she decided, after a moment of thought, “I did hope you'd show better self control. I know denial has made you hornier than ever before, even with your cheating, but this is beyond what is reasonable. Your stubborn pussy won't take no for an answer.”

 

Nami's cheeks glowed bright red now.

 

“Well, we know just what to do when you are lacking in self control, don't we?” Robin asked her, a sadistic twinkle in her eye.

 

Nami was frozen again.

 

“I can control myself! Really! Just let me try one more time, please Mistress!” Nami begged, her eyes pleading, before quickly stealing a glance at Sanji and softly adding, “It's embarrassing...”

 

Robin grinned mischievously.

 

“I know, Kitten. I know you don't want anyone else to see you like that. You should know, it's not that I don't care. I  _ do _ care. But humiliating you amuses me, so you'll just have to deal with it. Maybe next time, you'll be more careful with what you wish for,” she said in her warmest, most maternal voice. Her sadism hung thickly on every word.

 

Nami cringed, but said, “OK, Mistress.”

 

“You can give it a try though,” Robin said with a wicked smirk, “Let's see if you really can control yourself.”

 

Nami's expression momentarily registered blissful relief, but soon turned to horror when she realized her plan.

 

Sanji watched in amazement as a multitude of hands sprouted from the bed, surrounding Nami on all sides. Before she could do anything about it, they began tickling her all over.

 

Nami seemed to be unable to handle it, mixing an overabundance of her beautiful laughter with angry shouted protests. Her body gyrated violently, helpless under Robin's skillful tickling hands.

 

“I bet you could use a toilet about now, right Kitten?” she asked pointedly.

 

“NO!!” Nami shouted between laughs, although the attempted squeezing of her legs proved otherwise. Sadly, they were still tied far apart, and she could get no security.

 

After a minute of cruel tickling, Robin laughed in triumph as Nami leaked out a tiny squirt.

 

“No point trying so hard now, is there?” Robin jeered, and doubled her tickling efforts.

 

Try as she might, Nami could not hold it. The leak became a staggered stream as she gyrated, trying desperately to get away from the tormenting fingers, refusing to give up completely.

 

By the time Robin was satisfied, Nami's bladder was almost empty and the bed sheets were soaked.

 

“Tsk tsk,” Robin said in faux-disappointment, “So messy. I don't think you have good self control at all, do you?”

 

“No, Mistress...” Nami said quietly as she tried to catch her breath.

 

“So...?” Robin pressed.

 

“So would you put me in diapers please?” Nami asked hesitantly, her whole face turning beet red. “Please,  _ Mommy _ ,” she added, knowing Robin would make her say it if she forgot.

 

She turned fiercely away from Sanji, who couldn't hide his look of shock.

 

“Good girl,” Robin approved, “Let's get these sheets off first. Slave? Lick her clean.”

 

Nami maintained her deep blush while Sanji eagerly licked every droplet from her thighs and sensitive pussy.

 

“Sit back down, Slave, remember you'll be punished too. Worse things than this, you can be sure,” Robin threatened when Sanji began to dwell longer than he intended.

 

He had no time to contemplate her meaning before he was once again captivated. Robin unlocked Nami's spread legs and held them together, lifting them high into the air. 

 

“Look at that booty,” Robin said with a giggle as she lifted her legs, easily sliding a diaper underneath her bum before setting her gently back down. Nami pouted while Robin applied baby powder to her damp genitals and fastened the diaper around her waist.

 

“There. All better,” Robin declared.

 

“Thank you Mommy,” Nami said quietly, but her face made it clear she wanted to run to the closet and stay there forever.

 

“You're welcome, Kitten,” Robin responded, unlocking Nami's arms before continuing, “Now both of you, put on some clothes. We need some room service.”

 

Nami bolted off the bed like lightning and wasted no time throwing on a skirt and t-shirt.

 

Sanji was not one to enjoy a lady's discomfort or embarrassment, but he couldn't help but think that Nami was cuter than ever as she pulled on her new outfit. The diaper had hugged her butt nicely, which was more appealing than expected, but the humiliation itself brought out such a fascinating change in her. She was usually so self-assured, so confident.

 

When they had put on some casual clothes, Robin pointed Nami to the room's transponder snail.

 

“Go get them to bring up two fancy dinners and a new set of bed sheets. Make sure to tell them why we need them,” she ordered, much to Nami's chagrin.

 

“Really?” she asked, as meekly as she could.

 

“Yes. Go now,” Robin commanded.

 

Sanji couldn't believe what he was seeing as she made the call. Not only was his crew's hot-headed no-nonsense navigator now wearing a diaper, she had just been ordered to broadcast the fact that she peed the bed.

 

“Yes that's right,” Nami told the snail after ordering the food, “Oh and one more thing.”

 

She cringed hard before continuing in her most casual voice, “We need an extra set of bedding, we had a little accident...”

 

“I'm sorry, what was that?” the person on the other end said back.

 

“We had an accident, a bedwetting accident. We need more sheets,” Nami said, voice faltering a little bit.

 

“Alright, we'll have someone bring that all up in no time.  _ C-lick! _ ” the person said before the snail went back to resting.

 

“You didn't quite tell them everything, did you?” Robin asked, smirking slightly.

 

“Was it OK?” Nami asked her nervously.

 

“We'll see,” Robin teased, “Oh, and before I forget, both of you, come here.”

 

She pulled two little vials from a bag and carefully handed one to each of them.

 

“Drink up,” she commanded.

 

Sanji figured it was the same temporary sterilization medicine as before, and he drank it without hesitation. If his sperm needed to be neutralized, that could only mean good things.

 

Nami eyed the little vial nervously. Hers did not contain liquid like Sanji's, but a solid pill.

 

“Mistress, what is it?” she asked as she looked it over, finding no label besides 'For: Nami.'

 

“A medicine I made for you specifically, Kitten. Take it.” Robin commanded again, smiling suspiciously.

 

Despite her obvious reservations, Nami swallowed it down as requested, and went to sit down in a chair across from Sanji. She tried to sit as delicately as possible, but her diaper still made the tell-tale crinkle sound.

 

Sanji couldn't help but notice that, even though she smoothed her skirt down, he could still see it peeking out underneath. Nami's affection for packing only skimpy clothes had backfired a little, as the skirt was just too short.

 

Nami scowled and crossed her legs in an attempt to hide it when she caught him looking, which of course made it crinkle loudly.

 

“Now what exactly did you mean when you said you have worse things planned for him, Mistress?” she said, clearly eager to be out of the spotlight.

 

“Do you really want to know?” Robin asked mischievously.

 

“Yes Mistress!” Sanji spoke up before Nami could even respond. He couldn't wait to get the fear of the unknown out of the way, much less be the object of her dark affections again.

 

“Well, for starters, you're not getting any food or water, just like usual,” Robin announced, “But in general, we've 'played' enough in the past. This time we're getting to serious punishment. I've beaten you soundly before, and I don't care to flay your skin any more than that amount. Everything else, though, was merely a warm-up compared to what's about to happen. I'd hate to spoil anything, but you'll know more soon.”

 

Sanji's throat dried up and his face went white. Her tone, while warm and happy, was very matter-of-fact, convincing him that she wasn't bluffing. Regardless, one thing still stayed at the forefront of his mind.

 

“Goddess, if I please you with all of that,” he croaked out, “Will I get a release?”

 

Sanji's heartbeat was almost audible as she let him sit in suspense for what felt like forever. 

 

“You would have to make me  _ very _ impressed to have even a prayer of a release,” she decided, “So if you even want me to think about it, you had better not hesitate to do a single thing you're ordered.”

 

“Of course, Goddess” he said obediently.

 

“Are you interested in knowing what will happen if you displease me?” Robin asked, staring hypnotically into his eyes.

 

“What, Mistress?” he asked in a nervous voice.

 

She maintained her icy, abyssal gaze while she said, “Since you've pledged yourself to me, I'm actually considering locking you in the tiny pink chastity cage from now on, with no unlockings. That would mean, no more skin contact for you, or even partial erections. How long do you think your penis would last, without being able to get a single bit erect, before it atrophies? Not very long, I bet. Then the cage won't even be necessary. You'll never get hard or penetrate anything ever again, and the only orgasms you can get will be when I get the urge to penetrate you with a dildo, or maybe even a real penis. You'll be the perfect plaything, able to take all the pain and torture I can give, but get no pleasure in return.”

 

Both Sanji and Nami sat, mouths agape, in shocked silence.

 

“Or I'll just not let you cum this time instead,” Robin added thoughtfully.

 

Still silence.

 

“Just keep doing what you're told and you'll survive,” she said reassuringly, as there was knock on the door.

 

Nami and Sanji were still stunned, so Robin got up to answer the door.

 

“I know I'm about to be cruel, but you've earned it,” she said, while winking at Nami.

 

When Robin opened the door, a pretty, mid-twenties blonde lady with a snappy uniform came in with a large cart.

 

“Hi there, they told me you needed some new bed linens up here, is that right?” she said in a peppy voice.

 

“That's exactly right,” Robin said with a pleasant smile before gesturing to Nami, “I'm so sorry, my friend had an accident on the bed.”

 

“That's just fine, those things happen,” the porter said as she handed the new sheets over, “I'll just go ahead and take the old ones out of your way.”

 

“It really shouldn't happen again,” Robin said earnestly, “We put her in a diaper, she should be leak-free now.”

 

The porter started to blush now, and Nami sank lower in her seat, thoroughly humiliated.

 

“Really, it's fine,” she insisted.

 

Nami already felt like she wanted to bury herself in a hole, but Robin wasn't satisfied yet.

 

“Kitten, come over here” she said.

 

Nami looked absolutely mortified as she got up and went over to them.

 

“Don't you think this nice lady needs a tip for coming all the way up here for you?” Robin asked, as if patiently teaching a child manners.

 

“Oh... yeah...” Nami said blankly as she went and found a generous amount of money to give her.

 

“And say you're sorry,” Robin reminded.

 

“Sorry,” Nami quickly said, eager to get as far away as possible.

 

“Kitten. You know how to apologize properly,” Robin reprimanded.

 

“I'm very sorry to trouble you, M-miss,” Nami said, starting to stutter a bit. She was almost in tears.

 

The porter now looked almost as mortified as she did. The crinkling sound had been obvious, so she knew that the diaper wasn't a joke.

 

“It's really completely fine,” she assured them, “Thanks for the tip, someone will bring the food up shortly.” 

 

She barely finished her sentence before she bolted out the door.

 

The silence that filled the air was very awkward, but didn't last long.

 

“You handled that pretty well,” Robin said approvingly before pulling Nami in for a hug.

 

In Robin's embrace, her tears began to flow freely, and she started outright sobbing.

 

“It's OK, It's OK. You made it through,” Robin cooed sweetly to her as she sat in a large chair, pulling Nami into her lap and holding her tightly against her chest. 

 

Sanji figured the best thing he could do would be to say nothing, but his urge to help Nami when she cries is extremely strong. Even with all Robin had done to him in the past, it was still a shock how cruel she could be. No, not  _ could be _ , but rather  _ enjoyed being _ .

 

Nami said something incomprehensible through her sobs, and Robin chuckled softly.

 

“I think this almost makes it up to me, yes. I won't make you do anything that embarrassing again,” she promised warmly, “unless you count actually using the diaper, of course, but that's between the three of us.”

 

Nami looked upset, but Robin put a finger against her lips before she could say anything.

 

“Don't talk back,” Robin warned.

 

Nami pouted and mumbled “I better get rewarded big time.”

 

“Oh yeah? You better beg for a spanking later if you want me to forget you said that,” Robin said playfully.

 

Sanji couldn't tell if she was serious or not.

 

Nami managed to smile and gave Robin another hug before composing herself and scooting to her own chair.

 

“Now that you've made it back into my good graces, what do you think we should do with him while we wait for the food?” Robin asked her, turning her smile to Sanji.

 

Nami looked ecstatic at her words, and grinned evilly as well. Probably just as happy at the prospect of tormenting him as much as being back in Robin's good graces, Sanji figured.

 

“Hmmm...” Nami said, “Were you gonna put him in a diaper too?”

 

“No, I don't think so,” Robin said with a small giggle, “He wouldn't look nearly as cute as you. I did bring a few nice outfits for him though, if we want him to be a lady for us.”

 

“Oh yeah, that sounds good. Make him go change!” Nami said, thrilled to have a chance to enjoy someone else's humiliation after her ordeal.

 

“Looks like we'll have to save that for later,” Robin said.

 

Nami looked at her curiously, before she heard she heard a knock on the door, answering her question. It wasn't unusual for Robin to appear psychic, she had a tendency to have eyes and ears everywhere, quite literally.

 

It seems this time, the porter from before had opted to sit out for this delivery. The woman that brought the food this time was just polite as the one before, but did eye everyone apprehensively. She was relieved when Robin thanked her and gave her a tip without any funny business, and left looking a bit confused.

 

“Looks like word got around already,” Robin surmised.

 

Nami blushed again, but said, “Yeah, she probably told everyone that there's a group of psychotic perverts up here.”

 

“I don't know about psychotic,” Robin said with a laugh, “Actually, the blonde woman told her that I was a 'raging bitch,' and that I was being incredibly nasty to my incontinent friend. You'd think a hotel worker would be less naive.”

 

“Yeah, she's  _ so _ far off base. You aren't 'raging' at all,” Nami said with a sassy voice.

 

“I might be soon, if we don't go ahead and eat,” Robin joked back, “Now Slave, remove all of your clothes. You can watch us.”

 

Sanji's mouth watered as he looked at all the food. Being a top-tier chef, he knew the signs of cheap food, and what to look for to distinguish actual gourmet cuisine. The lobster and bevy of side dishes all looked nearly like he had made it himself, a far cry from the cheap food at the paltry inns they had stayed at in the past. 

 

Nami and Robin were happy to confirm his thoughts, moaning happily as they dined, not sparing his hunger a single thought. As much as he was thankful for everything Robin did with him, and wouldn't change a thing, he always especially hated going without food and water. It was a torture that was so personal to him, which he figured is precisely why she loved to utilize it. Even while he loathed every second of feeling hunger and thirst, he had to admit it was always very successful in breaking him down.

 

“Are you hungry already, Slave?” Robin asked as she looked down at him.

 

Sanji wondered if lying would be better, but decided that it would be pointless. His expression had already given him away anyway.

 

“Yes, Mistress,” he admitted, politely as he could.

 

“You'd be going hungry even if you hadn't cheated,” Robin stated as she casually sipped from her wine glass, staring down at him with a small sadistic smile, “but with that in mind, I'm sure I can find something special for you to eat. I remember how much you loved my special meals, and I know you wouldn't fight against anything I ordered you to do, would you? Not with so much at stake.”

 

Sanji held his breath for a few seconds. He knew where she was going with that.

 

“Of course not, Goddess, I'd love  _ anything, _ if it serves you,” he assured her earnestly.

 

“Mmmm... What a goody-goody little slave boy,” Robin mused. Her tone was mocking, but was full of satisfaction with his answer.

 

Nami's jaw was almost on the table.

 

“What the hell, Robin, you told me he was broken enough to agree when you gave the order, but I didn't imagine  **_that!_ ** ” she said incredulously before turning to Sanji.

 

“You know what she's talking about, right?! You're just going to agree without so much as a goddamn word of protest?! Do you have a single bit of shame or even self-respect anymore?!” Nami almost yelled.

 

Sanji felt smaller than a flea. She wasn't far off base. As far as his existence as Robin's slave goes, he had no room for self-respect anymore. Even still, the thought of eating her shit wasn't particularly pleasant. He often thought back on his previous experience, and still felt repulsed when recalling the way it had looked, smelled, and tasted. There was something else in the memory, though. The feeling of absolute submission to his Goddess was undeniably the  **most** overwhelming part of the experience and, despite his severe distaste for the thought, he often had wished she would make him do it again. Or rather, something that invoked the same debasing submissive pleasure.

 

“He's a good boy to not question his Mistress,” Robin corrected Nami, “You would have him second guess his devotion to me?”

 

“That's not what I meant!” Nami insisted, “I just thought there would be some kicking and screaming involved!”

 

“If only you understood how far I've truly taken him,” Robin said approvingly, patting Sanji on the head.

 

Her touch flowed through his veins like warm fire. He couldn't remember the last time he had approving contact from a woman, much less one he loved and worshiped. The sheer physical sensation that passed over him caused him to smile a big, dorky, heart-eyed grin up at her.

 

“Fucking hell...” Nami said, still not believing what she was seeing.

 

“Good boy,” Robin said as she smiled down at him, “Keep up the attitude, and we might have to see about a reward for you.

 

Sanji's joyful, glowing feeling was radiating throughout every cell in his body, but at her words seemed to accelerate deep in his abdomen.

 

“Mistress,” He said in a panicked voice, “I think I'm about to cum!”

 

“Don't you dare,” Robin said seriously to him.

 

Sanji concentrated hard, and bore down on all of his muscles. Eventually, the feeling subsided, and he felt very relieved.

 

“Go get a bag of ice while we eat. I want that cock iced down to a nub, I think it's time to switch cages,” she commanded.

 

Sanji quickly got up and did as he was told. The ice was very unpleasant against his very warm, straining cock, but it was the change in her tone that had stung the most. It was almost as cold as the ice. She had been so pleased with him mere moments before...

 

“Maybe I should castrate you. You might be a better slave without those distracting urges,” Robin speculated as she went back to eating.

 

Sanji was so mad at himself for ruining the moment that it almost sounded like a good idea.

 

“I guess I'll have to think about how important your genitals are to me. They haven't been  _ that _ useful, have they?” She asked him, sipping her wine.

 

“They can be useful for you, Mistress!” Sanji pleaded, “I'll try my best not to let anything like that happen again!”

 

Robin just chuckled. 

 

“I won't fix you yet, slave, teasing you is too much fun,” she said.

 

Sanji felt relieved, and was content to watch silently as they finished their meal. 

 

When they were done, Robin ordered him to stand while she retrieved his key. Because of the icy treatment, removing the cage did not make his cock harden instantly like usual. 

 

“Good,” she said approvingly, “Keep it soft.”

 

He squeezed his eyes shut and did his best to obey as Robin fastened a different cage onto him and clicked the lock shut. When he looked down, he groaned inadvertently. It was the spiked cage that he hated so much. The kind that has wide slats for plenty of skin access, but many sharp spikes all the way from the head to the base, ready to destroy his cock with their cruel bite if it attempted to swell at all.

 

“Aww, but aren't you happy to have your old friend again?” Robin teased in response to his groan, “I'd hate to think you're being ungrateful already.”

 

“I am! Thank you very much, Mistress!” Sanji amended, kicking himself for not being on his best behavior.

 

“Good boy,” Robin praised, “I'm sure you'll be just as grateful if I'm nice enough to feed you in a few minutes.”

 

Sanji gulped. The last time she had “fed” him, he had the benefit of having gone through a week with nothing to eat except for some scraps, which made him absolutely desperate to have anything in his stomach. His conscious devotion had not waned, but without the intense hunger to break his mind, the task was far more ominous than before.

 

“Of course, Mistress,” he said, trying to calm his nerves.

 

“Then let's get you some champagne while I decide,” Robin said, “Kitten, would you like to watch? Watch him, I mean.”

 

Nami looked surprised at the offer.

 

“Eww, no thanks. I don't want to be anywhere near  _ that, _ ” she said, wrinkling her nose.

 

“That's just fine,” Robin chuckled, “It's only fair that I give you the choice. The opportunity to see such a gentleman be completely degraded is a rare one.”

 

“Yeah, but I really don't care to watch you shit, Mistress,” Nami said bluntly.

 

“That suits me, I don't care to be watched, if I can help it,” Robin said as she searched through her luggage to find her trusty dog bowl.

 

She retrieved a wine glass from the kitchen as well, before grabbing Sanji by the balls and pulling him harshly into the bathroom.

 

“Sit on the bed and don't do anything,” She ordered Nami before closing the bathroom door.

 

Sanji was starting to feel the metal bite of the spikes on his stiffening cock. Being handled so roughly by his Goddess was a big turn on, as well as the fear and submission he felt from what he was about to do.

 

Robin wasted no time pulling down her shorts and panties, and began to unload her aching bladder into the wine glass, quickly filling it almost all the way to the brim.

 

Watching the scene unfold made Sanji's cock swell and throb, digging the spikes in even deeper. He whimpered in pain, which Robin chose to ignore.

 

“As you've probably figured out,” she began, putting the glass of her pee on the counter, “You'll be my toilet, as well as my toilet paper, for the entire duration of our stay here.”

 

Sanji looked up at her fearfully. It was to be a short time, yes, but that definitely meant he had his work cut out for him.

 

She gestured for him to get busy licking her clean, and he did as she wanted, licking every droplet off of her pussy.

 

“Nami will be using diapers, but you will be her toilet paper during her changings, if she needs it,” Robin explained.

 

“Are you freaking kidding me?” Nami asked incredulously through the door.

 

“Not at all,” Robin said back, “And I expect no opposition from either of you.”

 

“Mistress?” Sanji piped up, having barely registered her words, “Can I please have your sweet nectar now, before it gets cold?”

 

Robin smirked proudly down at him and handed him the glass. His behavior was better than even she expected.

 

Sanji downed the pale yellow liquid quickly. It was very warm and salty, as always. Even though it had been a while, he still felt somewhat used to drinking her urine. The flavor, while somewhat unpleasant to most people, was easily overshadowed by the arousal he felt from drinking a beautiful woman's pee, not to mention the blissful submissive pleasure of consuming something that came from his Mistress specifically. If only everything else would be so easy...

 

“I see you're thirsty, as always,” Robin commented as he drained the glass.

 

“Yes, Mistress. Thank you, it was delicious,” Sanji said when he was finished, before bowing his head submissively.

 

“Good news, Slave, I think I do have to go after all,” she said with her patented mischievous smirk, “So you better get ready.”

 

Sanji tried his best to reach that submissive peak of resigned numbness, that blessed state where he could concentrate on his devotion to her while blocking out anything else. The fact remained, however, that she had not done very much to truly humble him at all yet, so calming the dread was next to impossible.

 

“Turn around and kneel down, you don't get to watch,” Robin commanded, and began to blush when he wordlessly complied. Brazen though she was, she couldn't help but feel a little vulnerable at the prospect of him watching.

 

She pulled her shorts back down and squatted down, directly over the white tile floor, and began to relieve herself.

 

Sanji listened hard as he knelt on the uncomfortably hard floor, but heard very little outside of some wet crackles and pops. He began breathing deeply to calm his nerves, quickly switching to mouth breathing when the unpleasant aroma hit him.

 

“Mmm. I think you'll have more than enough,” Robin appraised as she finished and stood back up.

 

Sanji turned around, hoping that the sight wouldn't be as intimidating as she made it sound, but she blocked his view with her dirty rear.

 

“I hope you haven't forgotten,” she said coolly.

 

“No, Mistress,” Sanji said, and moved his face into her ass.

 

Her puckered asshole, usually such a fetching site above her pristine pussy, was now caked with her smelly shit. 

 

Sanji had to fight the urge to gag audibly as he began licking her clean. The first few licks were the worst, but the strength of the taste and smell quickly dissipated with every bit he forced himself to swallow. It took a couple minutes of diligent licking to painstakingly clean her, but then Robin reminded him to clean out the inside as well. He stuck his tongue in as far as he could, and did his best to ensure that she was as clean as humanly possible. 

 

When no taste remained except for her pleasant, sweaty flavor, Sanji realized just how much he was enjoying himself. There was little more humiliating than being forced to clean his Goddess's ass. The little submissive voice in his head reminded him that he was incredibly lucky to have the privilege.

 

“I'm finished, Mistress. Thank you so much for letting me serve you like this,” Sanji said earnestly, and reveled in her mocking laughter. 

 

Nami made a disgusted sound through the door, further increasing his embarrassment.

 

“You're welcome, little piggy,” Robin said with a haughty smile, “Now get eating. If you don't scarf it down within five minutes, your little penis and balls will deeply regret it tomorrow.”

 

Sanji rushed to crawl over to her shit, eager to avoid any more pain, and was surprised to find that she had not used the bowl, or anything for that matter. Her soft, light brown poop had formed a sizable semi-coil pile directly onto the tile floor.

 

“Now, pig,” Robin commanded in her coldest voice, sensing his hesitation.

 

Sanji had no choice but to dive in. He lowered his head and opened his mouth as wide as he could, getting as big of a bite as he possibly could. He figured that few large bites would be quicker and easier than several smaller ones, but that philosophy soon went out the window.

 

“Eww, disgusting,” Robin jeered cruelly as he began to struggle.

 

With his mouth packed full of shit, every breath made him gag worse, and forcing himself to swallow little bits at a time felt like an impossible task. It was a miracle that he was eventually able to get it all down without puking.

 

“Am I supposed to be impressed? That's over half your time gone for your first bite,” Robin told him, “You better hurry.”

 

As putrid as it was, Sanji had tasted the flavor and had managed to choke down over a third of the shit. There shouldn't be any more surprises. He might actually make it.

 

He dug in with doubled resolve, taking regular sized bites and doing all he could to swallow them down without letting them linger in his mouth for too long.

 

“Three... Two... One, time to stop. Okay, let's see how you did,” Robin said, sitting down on the toilet lid to inspect him.

 

Sanji tried to hide his face, mortified and hoping she would let him clean up immediately. Even still, he couldn't help but feel a little proud of his performance. That was a very short time for such a large pile, but he had managed to just barely get it all down.

 

Robin, however, didn't look so impressed.

 

“Slave, were you under the impression that this floor had these brown streaks when we came in?” she asked coldly.

 

“No Mistress,” Sanji admitted sheepishly.

 

“I see,” Robin said, as she began putting on a pair of latex gloves.

 

He slowly looked up to see what she was doing, trying hard not to make eye contact, before she roughly grabbed him by the hair on the back of his head and forced him to look into the glacial void of her gaze.

 

“Did you think this was acceptable?” she asked.

 

“I-I thought-” Sanji started, before she raised her other hand and slapped him hard on his face.

 

**_SMACK!_ **

 

“What was that?” Robin asked again, holding him tightly so he couldn't look away.

 

“I j-just-” he began again.

 

**_SMACK!_ **

 

“Do you think it's acceptable or not?” She asked once more.

 

“Not! It's not!” Sanji said, voice pleading.

 

**_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_ **

 

“That's right. Looks like you'll be getting a 'birthday surprise' tomorrow, along with some other fun punishments” Robin informed him, “Now lick the floor spotless before you lose any chance at a release.”

 

Sanji's tears started to flow as he got back on his knees and started licking the floor. He didn't know what kind of punishments were waiting for him, but he didn't really care. He had failed her, and she was disappointed in him.

 

“There. Was that so hard?” she jeered when the floor was back to normal.

 

“No Mistress,” he croaked softly, “I'm so sorry.”

 

“Yes you are. Ungrateful, too,” Robin commented with a sadistic smirk. He may have already been broken, but she knew there was always room to take him even further down the rabbit hole.

 

“Thank you Goddess for that divine meal!” Sanji said quickly, wishing he had remembered to say so earlier.

 

“You're welcome. Now, lie down on your stomach,” she commanded.

 

Sanji complied right where he was, his body stretching out across the icy floor, his face an inch from where her excrement had been.

 

Robin closed her eyes and several arms emerged from the floor and lifted all of Sanji's limbs. She then used several pairs of metal cuffs to attach his wrists and ankles, hogtying him in a horrifically uncomfortable position.

 

“I'm sure you remember the night you spent in this position in that dungeon a few months ago. I hope you look back on it fondly, because you'll be sleeping like this again tonight,” she said cruelly.

 

“Mistress...” Sanji said sadly, but could think of nothing else to say. The agony his body would feel after a night of this treatment seemed like nothing compared to the shame of disappointing her.

 

“You're done for the evening, but I'll leave the door open until we go to bed so you can hear us,” Robin informed him, before disappearing from his sight and walking out the door.

 

“Eww, is there anything we can do about the smell, Mistress?” Nami asked.

 

Robin blushed deeply.

 

“I'm sorry, this should help,” she quietly said as she found a Breath Dial in her bag and pressed the apex. A gust of fresh laundry smell blew out of the seashell, neutralizing the foul odor.

 

“So yeah, remind me to never ever make you angry,” Nami said with an air of respect, “I think they need to raise your bounty after all that.”

 

“Don't worry,” Robin assured her with a light chuckle, “He's perfectly capable of handling all of my more extreme cruelty by himself.”

 

“I'm sure. I still can't believe it though, I never imagined all of that. You were pretty heartless just now, don't ya think?” Nami asked.

 

“You don't think he deserves mercy, do you?” Robin asked back with thinly veiled amusement in her voice.

 

“Of course not! He deserves whatever you come up with. I'm just shocked that it's  _ YOU _ coming up with it,” Nami remarked.

 

“Who's the bigger pervert, the woman who demands absolute submission, or the man who begs and thanks her for it?” Robin asked, “Besides, he loves it. Look at his little cock, it's still pressed firmly against the spikes.”

 

Sanji could feel them in the room behind him, staring at his wickedly contained cock. In his hogtied position, it had been pulled down and pressed flat against the floor under his balls, rather than trapped under his stomach. She was right, of course. While the pressure to consume her defecation had distracted him temporarily, he had been feeling the vicious spikes the whole time. Now, with only the disgusting, lingering aftertaste to hold his mind, he fully felt their bite once more.

 

“Absolutely disgraceful. You think he actually loves it, or is it just a desperate act to get rewarded?” Nami asked.

 

“What do you have to say, Slave? Is it all an act?” Robin asked him.

 

Sanji thought quickly about his answer. He was not acting, so he felt. It was true, he hated eating something so nasty, but the unpleasantness hadn't even been enough to kill his agonizing attempted erection. Clearly that meant that the pleasure of serving her outweighed all else, right? His cock had ached for a release for so long, but that didn't seem to be of tantamount importance.

 

“If I don't please you enough to earn a release, Mistress, having these chances to serve you will be more than enough,” he said truthfully. The strain his body was in made his voice sound very pained.

 

“There you have it. I couldn't ask for a better answer,” Robin said proudly.

 

“Yeah, looks like your little bitch knows just what to say,” Nami said, rolling her eyes. Sanji always had the best lines.

 

“Why are you so concerned, Kitten? There's no need to question his motivations. He'll be tested further over the next few days, rest assured. I'm sure you'll be satisfied by the time we're done here. Now come on, let's go to bed. Tomorrow might be exhausting,” Robin told her.

 

“I don't doubt you, Mistress. I do have a problem though...” Nami said.

 

“Oh?” Robin asked.

 

“I kinda need to pee again,” Nami responded. 

 

As casual as her voice was, Sanji could hear the embarrassment behind her facade, though significantly less than earlier. 

 

“Oh? Did you want me to tickle you?” Robin asked bemusedly.

 

“No! I'm just gonna need you to change me, that's all,” Nami said.

 

“Go right ahead then. I'd be happy to change my little Kitten, if she asks nicely,” Robin said sweetly.

 

It was quiet for a few moments as Nami let herself relax and empty her bladder into her diaper.

 

“Don't think I can't see you smirking, Mistress,” she grumbled.

 

“Of course I don't,” Robin said, her grin evident in her voice.

 

By the time she was finished, the diaper was drooping a bit, now visible below her skirt from almost any angle.

 

“Looks like this one can barely handle it,” Robin remarked.

 

“It's what I get for drinking two glasses of wine with dinner. Oh Mistress, would you  _ please _ change me?” Nami asked playfully.

 

“But mistresses don't do things like that, do they?” Robin asked.

 

“Sorry, would you please change me, Mommy? I'm very wet,” Nami corrected, keeping her playful tone.

 

“Get that skirt off and lie down on the table, I'll take care of you,” Robin commanded sweetly. 

 

Nami did what she was told. Now free of Sanji's lustful gaze, she had no qualms about dropping her skirt and marching her bare legs over to the table and lying down, spreading them apart helpfully. She began to gingerly touch all around the diaper as Robin inspected her, conducting an inspection of her own.

 

“Jeez, one more drop and this thing would've burst,” Nami remarked as she softly squeezed the front of her bulging, piss-stained diaper.

 

“Looks like it,” Robin agreed, “How does it feel?”

 

“It's pretty comfy. Soft and squishy, and so warm,” Nami admitted, blushing a bit, “I'm very ready to get into a clean one, though.”

 

Maybe it was the wine, maybe it was the fact that his back was turned, but Sanji could tell that Nami was genuinely enjoying this treatment. They had hinted about having prior experience with diapers earlier, but it had been his assumption that it was something that Nami just went along with to please Robin.

 

“There was something you were supposed to beg for tonight, wasn't there?” Robin asked as she detached the sides of the diaper, giving Nami an opportunity to remember her earlier instruction.

 

“Oh yeah, I said something bad earlier, Mommy, and I'm very sorry. Will you please spank me? I need to learn my lesson,” Nami asked, her voice breathy but still playful.

 

“What a sincere request. You're pretty agreeable for someone so naughty,” Robin teased.

 

She effortlessly lifted Nami's legs and removed the diaper from under her butt, rolling it into a sopping wet, lightly yellow bundle before retrieving a baby wipe to clean all the residue from Nami's thighs and crotch.

 

“Let's get you that spanking before we put you in a clean one. But first, wait here a moment,” Robin instructed.

 

She took the wet diaper and walked into the bathroom, taking the time to admire Sanji's impossibly stressed body as she once again perched on top of the toilet lid.

 

He attempted to look up at her, a queen on her throne in front of her groveling servant.

 

“Just in case the taste in your mouth isn't enough, I think I'll let you have Nami's diapers too. Only for the aroma, of course. I know you'd get too much pleasure from tasting her urine, so I don't want to see any bite marks,” Robin decreed.

 

Sanji's limbs and cock were in such pain, he probably wouldn't have even been interested in smelling Nami's panties at that moment. The thought of her pee was a kinky one, but it wouldn't be a temptation in his current state.

 

“Thank you, Mistress,” Sanji said weakly as she placed it on the ground beside him, mere inches from his nose. Already, he could smell the faint acrid smell of her warm piss.

 

“You'd better thank Nami too,” Robin warned.

 

“Thank you Mistress Nami!” he obediently called to her.

 

“No problem!” she called back. Her voice sounded somewhat embarrassed still, but also very amused.  

 

Robin chuckled and went to exit the room.

 

“Sleep well, Slave. I don't want to hear you make a peep until I come get you in the morning. We're going to have lots of fun tomorrow,” she promised before closing the door, leaving him in darkness.

 

Sanji began to despair as he sat in silence. He was unable to move, apart from some useless wiggling. His limbs ached terribly as he struggled against the rough iron bindings. To make matters worse, as she had not allowed him to clean up, his mouth tasted strongly of her shit still, and now he had no choice but to smell Nami's piss.

 

Meanwhile, he had no trouble hearing the ladies through the thin door. He heard Nami once again ask for a spanking, and heard Robin happily agree. He heard the tell-tale sounds of a wooden paddle popping Nami's behind, and heard her dramatic, seductive moans in response. He heard Robin playfully tell her how naughty she is, and when they were finished, he heard Robin put Nami back into a diaper, get into bed, and take a few minutes to cuddle before saying 'Goodnight.'

 

In the silence that followed, Sanji had plenty of time to think. His brain was near delirious, but he couldn't help but smile when he thought about them. According to Robin, Nami was actually in love with him, though she would never admit it. 

 

The thought made his heart skip a beat.

 

At the same time, Robin loved to humiliate and torture him in such extreme ways. She had turned so icy when they were alone, and displayed no empathy whatsoever. He loved that about her, of course, she could break him down like no other; it was simply bizarre to see her switch from pure, cruel sadism to being such a playful dom for Nami. Sure, Robin did enjoy humiliating her, but Nami had gone along with everything so far, and kept coming back for more, so she must secretly enjoy that kind of thing. Besides, Nami never seemed to have a problem speaking her mind about her limits.

 

Sanji groaned as the spikes dug into his tender cock when he thought back to their last play session, and his last real orgasm. He had been forced to mount Nami, who at the time seemed unwilling, and fuck her to completion. It was only after she came on his throbbing cock that it was revealed that he was the true object of her affection, not Robin. He had hoped that the whole situation would lead to her treating him more sweetly, but it had not changed anything much. Nami still insisted on acting like she barely even tolerated his presence. At the very least, this time he didn't think that she was out to kill him.

 

Sanji never felt the comfort that true sleep brings that night, but his mind did become less and less conscious. The last coherent thought he had was, of course, wondering about what would happen to him in the morning.


	5. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

 

“We'll call an order down in a minute, I need the restroom first,” Robin said as she walked in, startling Sanji conscious with her sudden intrusion.

 

He was highly disoriented and couldn't feel much of anything besides a dull ache in all of his joints, as his limbs were thoroughly numbed from being tied together upright all night long. 

 

“Well, it looks like you've been making yourself comfortable. Who told you it was okay to urinate everywhere?” Robin asked coldly.

 

Sanji froze and his heart went into high gear at her words. Would this be the final straw, guaranteeing him an extended stay in chastity? He didn't remember pissing himself, but now that he thought about it, the urge wasn't as strong as it was the night before.

 

“Nobody, Mistress, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...” he said in a hoarse voice.

 

“I see,” she said, and removed the cuffs that restrained his hands and feet.

 

Sanji yelped as his limbs crashed to the floor, thoroughly exhausted. The dull ache he felt before grew into a burning soreness, but luckily he did not have much time to focus on it.

 

“Lick it up. Right now,” Robin ordered.

 

The seriousness of her tone shook him to his core, so he scrambled to get on his weak hands and knees and turn around as fast as he could.

 

Robin met his gaze as his eyes adjusted to the light and he looked up at her. She was wearing her skimpy purple 'Ms. All-Sunday' outfit, complete with the purple cowboy hat. He knew from experience that this meant only one thing for him: pain. Her expression was positively frigid as she glared down at him.

 

“Did I tell you to look at me?” she asked calmly.

 

“I'm sorry Mistress!” he quickly said as he bent down to lick up the small puddle of his own piss. 

 

Without the knowledge that it came from a beautiful woman, Sanji found licking the urine to be positively revolting. The only upside was that it helped lessen the stale taste of the excrement particles that lingered in his mouth.

 

Robin stuck her boot on the back of his head and forced it into the puddle as he licked, making him have to work hard for several minutes to get every bit of it. 

 

“Well?” she asked sharply when Sanji had finished, finally putting her boot back on the floor.

 

“Uh... Thank you for letting me have something to drink, Mistress,” Sanji said humbly as he knelt at her feet, hoping that was what she was looking for.

 

“Is that all you have to say for yourself?” Robin asked.

 

“And I'm very  _ very _ sorry for peeing on the floor. It won't happen again,” he said.

 

“I hope not. And?” she further prompted.

 

“And...” Sanji started, but could not think of what she wanted to hear. 

 

“It doesn't bother you that I had to wait on you?” Robin asked, her hypnotic gaze turned on him with full force.

 

“Of course it does!” he said back, kicking himself for not remembering, “I'm so sorry I made you wait, Mistress! What do you want me to do?”

 

“Get into the shower,” she commanded, “You don't deserve a pleasant drink today, but you can swallow whatever gets in your mouth, if you're still thirsty.”

 

Sanji immediately went over to and opened the shower door. The shower was not only luxurious, but also quite spacious, easily big enough to hold several people. Thinking he knew what she had in mind, he laid down on the floor, right in the middle.

 

“Go sit in the corner,” Robin told him, “I don't want you to get in the way.”

 

He quickly scooted a few feet away to the corner she had directed him towards, and waited as she left to inform Nami of their change in plans.

 

When Robin came back into the room a few minutes later, she had removed all her clothes and was now carrying a second wet diaper, which she set down on the floor beside the first. Nami, equally naked, followed close behind her and began picking out towels, completely avoiding looking in Sanji's direction.

 

“I was already dressed for the day, but I decided that a shower would do us some good. You get to watch, lucky boy,” Robin informed him as she stepped into the shower and walked over to him.

 

Sanji winced at the pain in his cock as he looked up at her. She spread her legs and leaned backwards a bit, and used two finger to part her succulent pussy lips, preparing to piss on him.

 

“Mind if I get started?” Nami asked as she stepped in to join them.

 

Robin agreed, so she turned on the faucet and got the hot water flowing.

 

“Open wide if you want to catch any, Slave,” Robin warned, and then began to let her urine flow.

 

Sanji obediently opened his mouth to catch her pee, but it became clear that she was not interested in making any effort to aim for it. Rather, her messy stream moved away from his mouth every time he got a taste, forcing him to jerk his head around frantically to follow it. By the time it died down to a trickle, he had drunk no more than a sip, but he was practically covered from head to toe.

 

Nami couldn't control herself any longer and burst out laughing. Robin, though blushing slightly from her own bold performance, couldn't help but chuckle as well.

 

“Aww, I didn't make it easy for you, did I?” Robin asked, giggling at his disappointed face.

 

“He wanted it  **_so bad_ ** , Robin, and you just pissed all over him. Why are you such a bitch?” Nami  asked, nearly in tears from the laughter. Sanji's silly scrambling to catch Robin's pee out of the air like a puppy with a garden sprinkler had made her temporarily forget her reluctance to be seen nude. 

 

“Just sit there and enjoy the sensation while we clean ourselves, Slave, I'll let you have a turn when we're done,” Robin instructed.

 

Sanji was already in pain from the spiked cage, but sitting in a puddle of her pee while watching the pair shower made it exponentially worse. The ladies delighted in teasing him, taking care to soap each other up far more scrupulously than necessary. He had savored all of Robin's glorious piss that he had been able to catch, but it did little to cleanse the stale taste in his mouth, much less the thirst he felt. 

 

By the time they had rinsed off and were ready to leave, Sanji was whimpering helplessly. His bright red cock was in sheer agony, the spikes threatening to draw blood.

 

“Poor baby,” Robin cooed sympathetically as she wrapped a towel around herself, “Those spikes have been really mean to you, haven't they?”

 

“Yes, Mistress,” Sanji answered, daring to hope that the end was in sight.

 

“Don't worry, I'll let you out soon. Can it wait until after we eat some breakfast?” she asked, voice suspiciously warm and sweet still.

 

“Of course, Mistress,” he said back eagerly. 

 

“Alright then. Sit there and don't move a muscle,” Robin instructed, “Come on, Kitten, let's get you in a fresh diaper and then you can order us some food.”

 

Nami sheepishly followed her out of the bathroom, leaving Sanji to sit and wait. 

 

Robin came back in several minutes later, once again in her skimpy purple outfit, and supervised as he washed himself.

 

“Remember, you are not to have a drop of water,” she warned when he was finally allowed to clean his face, “You aren't allowed to drink anything unless I let you, and I have a much better way to sanitize that filthy mouth.”

 

Sanji remembered the engine degreaser that had seared his mouth so intensively the last time he had acted as her toilet. It had burned unbelievably, but had completely cleansed his mouth of any filth. After the long night of tasting her shit, it sounded like heaven.

 

When Sanji was all clean and properly freshened up, he was once again ordered to remain naked. He sat on the floor beside the table like usual while the ladies enjoyed their meal.

 

“You should be excited, Slave, Nami and I have come up with a wonderful plan for you,” Robin teased as they ate.

 

Sanji's ears perked up, but he did not like the sound of it.

 

“You did, Mistress?” he asked nervously.

 

“We sure did. We'll have to go out today to make sure we can pull it off, but I think we can manage it,” she said.

 

“Might I ask what you mean?” Sanji asked hesitantly.

 

“Oh, you'll find out when you need to. At least if you perform well enough today. Suffice it to say that we were discussing if there was even anything left for you to do that could lower yourself even further for me. Something that would be a proper test of your devotion, beyond what you've already done. We had a few good ideas, but one stood out from the rest,” Robin said matter-of-factly.

 

Sanji kept staring at her with wide eyes, hoping nervously that she would continue. Maddeningly, she just kept eating, leaving her cryptic words to resonate in his brain.

 

“You can thank me later,” Nami said, grinning evilly at him.

 

He couldn't help but sweat as he pondered the possibilities. What even  _ could _ 'lower him even further for her?'

 

Scared though he was, Sanji sighed with relief as Robin unlocked his cage and allowed his cock to stretch out. It still hurt badly as it stretched, and was covered in tiny red-purple indentations all over.

 

“Damn, that thing took a beating,” Nami remarked as she stared at it. There may have been a twinkle of lust in her eyes, Sanji thought, but it was overshadowed by surprise and a hint of concern.

 

“It needs some help, doesn't it?” Robin agreed, putting a sizable glob of lotion on her hand, “I bet he couldn't even enter a vagina right now, it would hurt too much.”

 

Her words made his cock stiffen further, sending a painful jolt up his spine.

 

“Or maybe I'm wrong,” Robin chuckled as she grabbed his weakly throbbing penis, “Obviously, you are not to leak a single drop while I rub in the lotion. Don't test me.”

 

Sanji nodded quickly. It felt like heaven and hell combined. The cool lotion soothed his pained skin, but it was so sensitive from the captivity that every muscle squeeze was excruciating.

 

After just a few seconds, though, the lotion seemed to have worked its magic. His cock was still sore, but his focus had been allowed to shift to the pleasure he was receiving. Sanji could barely remember the last time he had felt a soft, slippery hand gently rubbing him like this.

 

Nearly as soon as it had arrived, his happiness turned to panic as the pleasure built up in his hair-trigger penis.

 

“Let go!” he yelped, and Robin obliged.

 

Sanji shut his eyes, held his breath, and waited for the feeling to subside. He was sure that he had warned her in plenty of time, but he still counted 20 full seconds before the feeling of imminent orgasm faded. He felt a little proud of his own restraint as he opened his eyes and looked down at her.

 

Robin, however, looked sadistically amused.

 

“Hmmm, didn't I tell him not to leak a single drop?” she asked in a falsely confused voice.

 

“That's right,” Nami said with a grin.

 

“And a strand of precum definitely counts as more than a drop, doesn't it?” Robin further asked.

 

“Definitely,” Nami agreed.

 

Sanji swiftly began to apologize, but Robin just smiled as she stood up and stuck her finger into his mouth.

 

“You've racked up quite a few offenses, you know,” she said as he rushed to lick every bit of his own juices off of her, “But now, it's time for you to pay for them.”

 

Robin wasted no time positioning Sanji in the middle of the room, directly under a hook in the ceiling, and cuffed his hands above his head. Before tightening the rope, much to Sanji's chagrin, she attached another set of cuffs to his ankles, this time connected to a long spreader bar. It forced his legs far apart, exposing his tremendously vulnerable genitals. When the arm rope was tightly fastened to the ceiling, he found that he couldn't move much at all.

 

“Would you like to warm up his ass for me?” she asked Nami, holding out her trusty wooden paddle.

 

“Sounds like fun!” she answered enthusiastically, taking the paddle and giving it some test whacks in her hand while grinning at him.

 

“Stick your butt out for her, Slave. Make sure to keep it there,” Robin commanded.

 

Sanji did the best that he could to bend over, but it didn't make much difference. He sucked in a deep breath as Nami pulled back, and brought the paddle down on his ass as hard as she could manage. 

 

**_SMACK!_ **

 

The blow made him shift forward slightly, and did manage to sting, but wasn't anything he couldn't handle. The stinging did increase with every hit, and after around twenty reps it felt as though she was finally dealing the intended damage.

 

“How's that?” Nami asked after she had worked up a little sweat. He had begun to grunt involuntarily after every swing, so she decided that the warm-up period was likely over.

 

“Not bad at all, Kitten, that's a lovely shade of pink,” Robin said approvingly, “I suppose you'd like to sit down now, wouldn't you?”

 

“Uh, yeah, actually,” Nami said, looking a little surprised.

 

“That's just fine, go ahead. Slave, what should you say?” Robin prodded in a warm, maternal voice.

 

“Oh! Thank you very much, Mistress Nami!” Sanji said gratefully. 

 

Nami ignored him and sat down in a nearby chair, turning it towards him so she could still get the best view. The hem of her miniskirt once again made no effort to hide the puffy white diaper underneath, so she crossed her legs the best that she could, trying to hide it from view.

 

“Ready?” Robin asked, while brushing a long, thin rattan cane across Sanji's face, startling him.

 

He nodded and scrambled to brace for impact.

 

**_WHOOSH!_ **

 

The cane whistled through the air and struck across the center of his ass cheeks with a quiet smacking noise.

 

Sanji couldn't hold back from screaming, she was not going to ease him into it at all this time.

 

“That was loud, Slave. We don't need anyone to come knocking, do we? You'd be wise to contain yourself,” Robin warned.

 

She waited for Sanji to squeak out an apology before she continued caning. She barely waited for him to recover between hits as she mercilessly dug into his flesh. It took only three strikes for his tears to begin to flow, which made stifling his screams harder as he choked back his sobs.

 

To make matters worse, Nami was completely transfixed by the sight of him. Her snarky, evil grin had vanished, and had been replaced with a wide-eyed look of captivated shock. Sanji accidentally made eye contact with her after a particularly brutal strike made him squirm badly, but he looked away quickly, his tear-stained cheeks glowing red with embarrassment.

 

Nami couldn't help but feel a bit sympathetic for him after she looked into his eyes. As enjoyable as it was to watch Robin work him over, her instincts to protect and comfort were triggered by his genuine tears of anguish. Robin was no pushover, it was clear even from her angle that his butt cheeks were being beaten raw. Not to mention, Nami remembered just how embarrassed she had felt when Sanji had watched her receive her own spanking, albeit a significantly less violent one.

 

“One more,” Robin warned, and swung harder than any before it.

 

Sanji screamed loudly again as the cane ripped across his bruised ass, drawing blood.

 

“Breathe, breathe, that's it,” she cooed, walking around to his front and gently lifting his wet chin to make him look up at her.

 

He could barely stand looking at her, he felt so broken. He knew he wasn't worth her time, and that he deserved all of this.

 

“Thank you, M-Mistress...” he managed to croak out as he tried to calm down.

 

“What a sweetie,” she said proudly, “Since you remembered, I'll give you a chance to save your legs from the same treatment.”

 

Sanji looked at her gratefully. He would do anything to make the cane go away.

 

“How many strokes of the cane did you receive? If you guess wrong, that's how many you'll be getting,” Robin announced, “And don't get cheeky with me. You'll get a full hundred if you don't give an honest guess.”

 

Nami gasped as Robin revealed her cruel game, but Sanji began crying with relief. Counting the strokes was what he had tried to focus on to block out the pain. It didn't work well, but it occupied his mind, and was sure to pay off in this situation.

 

“It was thirty, Mistress. Thirty strokes...” he said, cautious but optimistic.

 

Robin frowned at him apologetically.

 

“Aww, you were so close. It was twenty-nine, actually. That's really a shame...” she said sadly as she brandished the cane.

 

Sanji's heart fell, and he looked down at the floor, trying his best to hide his face from the ladies.

 

“Hey, why don't we move on to something else? No need to beat him to death, is there?” Nami hesitantly asked, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

 

“Oh? Are you volunteering to take his place?” Robin asked, eyebrow raised.

 

“I, but-” Nami stammered, but Robin just laughed.

 

“Don't worry, I wouldn't allow that. And I was just messing with him. His guess was only one away, so I'm just going to give him one more strike, then the cane will be put away. And Slave? Just because I was going to give you mercy anyway doesn't mean you don't owe Mistress Nami for sticking up for you,” Robin told them.

 

“T-Thank you so much Mistress N-Nami,” Sanji sobbed joyfully.

 

“Don't mention it,” Nami said dismissively.

 

Even though he only had one more stroke to endure, he could plainly see that Nami was still avoiding looking at them and squirming uncomfortably in her seat.

 

Robin then dealt her final blow on Sanji's upper thigh. She swung the cane hard enough to leave a glowing red stripe, but not hard enough to leave swollen welts or bruises like all the rest. Luckily, he was able to handle it without making noise other than a grunt.

 

“You're done with the cane now. Your bottom won't forget that lashing for quite a while, will it?” she asked him.

 

“It won't, Mistress,” Sanji agreed, now able to compose himself. He couldn't turn his focus away from Nami, though, who was still looking uncomfortable, and deliberately looking away from them.

 

“I'll be okay, Mistress Nami,” he said in a quiet reassuring voice.

 

“Don't you think I know that?” she snapped, and Robin laughed.

 

“Oh, don't mind her,” Robin said, “It's not you that's upsetting her, she just isn't feeling too well right now.”

 

Sanji was confused at her words, but Nami snapped her face towards Robin.

 

“I fucking knew it!” Nami practically growled at her.

 

“Oh my. You talk like a sailor.” Robin teased coyly.

 

“I  **_am_ ** a sailor!” Nami snarled back indignantly before sitting back in her seat in full pout mode, leaving a perplexed Sanji to wonder what they were even talking about.

 

“Well, I think it's time to start the first phase of his cock and ball torture. You're welcome to lend a hand, if you start to feel better,” Robin said sweetly.

 

Nami stuck her tongue out defiantly, but soon sighed and reluctantly got up and joined her to pick out  implements.

 

When they walked back over to him, Sanji could see that Nami had chosen a device he had never seen before that looked kind of like a cup with a parachute. He had no clue what purpose it had, but it wasn't hard to identify the object that Robin was holding: a leather paddle, about the size of a ping-pong paddle. 

 

He attempted to close his legs automatically, to no avail, causing them both to grin. His balls felt more exposed than ever, but seeing the ladies move in on him was causing his soft cock to stiffen pretty quickly. Robin looked like a proper dominatrix as usual, and even though Nami was lacking leather attire, she managed to look beautiful and menacing all the same in her skull design t-shirt, black skirt, and pink heels.

 

“Look how excited it is. Even his little penis is a pain slut,” Robin commented.

 

“Yeah. You'd think that having his ass beaten bloody would slow him down some, but apparently not,” Nami agreed, carefully inspecting his raging boner.

 

“All the better for us. Now we can access his little plums without it getting in the way,” Robin said, handing her paddle to Nami, “Get him started, I wouldn't be a very good Mistress if I denied him a little aftercare when he needs it.”

 

Robin squirted a hefty amount of the medicated lotion onto her hands and knelt behind him to gently soothe his blistered ass.

 

Sanji inhaled sharply as she made first contact. It stung at first, but quickly began to feel nice and cool.

 

“Thank you Mistress, that feels good,” he told her happily.

 

“You're quite welcome,” Robin replied, “Go on, Kitten, he's waiting.”

 

Nami looked a bit nervous as she knelt down in front of him, trying to figure out where to strike. Sanji fully knew that pain was coming, but couldn't help imagining her pulling his full length into her mouth, and sucking him like her life depended on it until he was drained dry.

 

A little bead of precum emerged from the tip of his cock, which Nami took as a signal to just go for it. She held the paddle a few inches below his balls and brought it upwards in a light, but firm, swat.

 

“Mmm,” Sanji grunted as the paddle swatted his nuts.

 

“Good. Don't be afraid though, our little slut can take more than that,” Robin said as she finished up applying the lotion.

 

Nami said nothing, but hesitated before swatting him again in the same place, though a little bit harder. After seeing Sanji's flinching reaction, she grew a bit more emboldened, and began to smack his balls with more vigor, finally settling on an overhand technique that she used to paddle his nuts rhythmically, favoring repetition over individual powerful blows.

 

“That's better. Let me have a turn now, you can go again in a minute,” Robin instructed, kneeling down beside her. 

 

“Actually, I think I'm just going to watch now. I'm  _ not feeling well, _ ” Nami said, half hissing at her as she made her way back to the chair.

 

Robin smiled genially at her, much to Nami's annoyance, and took her place kneeling in front of Sanji.

 

“Oh my, she knew what she was doing, didn't she?” Robin asked him as she inspected and gently squeezed his sore balls.

 

“She did, Mistress,” Sanji agreed, trying to not let the ache in his testicles make his voice sound whiny. 

 

“Let's see if I can work them over a little more,” she said, and grabbed the base of his sack, stretching his flesh and forcing his nuts to be pressed firm against the bottom of her fist. 

 

Robin started with a playful slap, and Sanji gasped loudly as her hand made contact. His nuts had been able to swing away before, but now they were held tightly and forced to bear the full force of the impact.

 

“Your jewels are already pretty sensitive, so maybe I won't be too mean to them. I want to play with your cock next, and I'd hate for you to be too busy thinking about your balls being whipped till they bled to concentrate on it,” she decided, before lifting the paddle and giving them a firm smack, a bit firmer than Nami's had been.

 

Sanji intended to thank her for her alleged mercy, but the pain that she abruptly gave him proved to be quite distracting. He could do nothing but groan loudly, which grew more and more desperate until it was a pitiful whimper, as she paddled his balls.

 

“I'd hate for them to be asymmetrical,” she explained with a wicked grin as she changed up her technique, smacking at every side as equally as she could.

 

By the time Robin was done, Sanji's bright red balls were starting to swell pretty badly. The ache had grown so much that he wished he could just cut them off and be done with it, and he had to fight back the nausea that tried to overcome him.

 

“One last thing before we move on,” she announced as she set down the paddle and picked up the 'cup & parachute' looking device.

 

Without relinquishing her grip, Robin unbuttoned a couple of the buttons at the top of the parachute and wrapped it around the base his swollen balls, snapping them back shut when it was attached tightly to him. The little plastic bucket now dangling from his tied balls, Sanji began to guess what it was for.

 

“This can pull on your balls for me while I play with your little penis. At least, it will when I put some weights in it,” she explained, pressing slightly on the cup to give it a test tug.

 

Sanji's cock, which had softened during the last beating, began to perk up once more, despite the pain he was still feeling.

 

“I'm glad you're ready,” Robin laughed, “I was just about to give it a rub to wake it up. Kitten, how much weight should we give him to start with?”

 

“I dunno...” Nami said back distractedly. 

 

Sanji studied her expression for a few moments, still worried about her behavior. She looked extremely on edge, and like she was using all of her willpower to not get up and leave. When she met his eyes, she shot him an angry look before blushing and looking pointedly away again.

 

“You sure you don't want to come help?” Robin prodded, her voice full of mischief.

 

“I'm sure,” Nami hissed back, clearly agitated.

 

“Alright then, let's just start with these big ones and see where it leads,” Robin decided, turning her attention back on Sanji and pulling out her box of small, spherical, weights.

 

When she dropped the first one into the cup, Sanji yelped as the device squeezed and tugged his swollen balls. 

 

“How does that feel?” she asked after she put the second weight into the cup.

 

“It's pulling so hard, Mistress! It feels like they're gonna rip off!” he told her pleadingly.

 

“Be still. You can take it,” Robin told him in a cold voice.

 

After a few moments pause, Sanji felt himself adjust a bit.

 

“That's right. Just one more,” she announced, and placed a third into the cup.

 

Sanji truly felt like his sore balls were on the verge of splitting open, but was able to compose himself after a minute of pained squirming.

 

“There,” Robin said proudly when he had calmed, and then took his dick into her hands. 

 

She rubbed it gently for a few seconds until it was rock hard, and his attention was once again focused on her instead of his aching nuts.

 

Suddenly, Nami stood up.

 

“Need something?” Robin asked her coyly.

 

“I just want to go and get some fresh air for a minute,” Nami told her nonchalantly as she turned for the terrace, “Is that okay, Mistress?”

 

“You want to leave? Hmmm...” Robin pondered as her eyes twinkled mischievously, “If I let you go, you will have to be a perfect little angel for me afterwards, is that agreeable?”

 

“Of course, Mistress,” Nami agreed, and then began to walk briskly over to the sliding door.

 

“You have five minutes then. Make them count, unless you want to be right back in this situation,” Robin warned. 

 

Sanji watched as Nami nodded and bolted out the door. He suddenly put it together and realized what was going on. Finally, all of her outbursts and apparent discomfort made sense. The pill Robin had given her the night before must have been some kind of laxative.

 

“Unfortunately for us, Slave, that must be our time limit too,” Robin said, “I'm sure she'll need our help when she's finished.”

 

Sanji knew he should feel revolted, and he certainly didn't feel thrilled about the prospect, but the main thing he felt was relief. Nami was fine, and not angry at him, or any other paranoid theory he had come up with.

 

“Let's make good use of it,” she finished, and smacked the paddle against his cock, making it wobble back and forth violently, along with his tightly stretched balls.

 

His cock stung painfully with every hit, but Sanji felt a bigger problem. Each swat sent vibrations down his balls and to the cup, making it sway and tug harder and harder.   
  


After a few short minutes, Robin sighed sadly and removed the weight device from his balls.

 

“That'll have to do for now,” she said as she inspected him, lifting up his pink cock to get a better look at his swollen near-purple nuts.

 

“Thank you Mistress,” Sanji said, quite relieved to have the weights gone.

 

“Looks like Nami's taking her sweet time,” Robin commented in a mildly annoyed voice as she untied Sanji's hands, and moved down to release his ankles as well, “Why don't you go fetch her for me?”

 

He froze as his limbs readjusted to freedom once again. Nami definitely wouldn't be happy about that. 

 

“If you want me to, Mistress,” Sanji replied humbly.

 

Robin grinned at him.

 

“Go on then. Tell her that it's rude to keep you waiting,” she ordered.

 

Sanji grimaced as he made his way over to the door and gingerly walked out onto the penthouse terrace. Nami was obscured from his view, but he had never had a problem locating a woman with his “sixth sense” of sorts. He found her squatting down behind one of the large potted bushes, and debated what he should say. 

 

“Uh, Mistress Nami?” he asked hesitantly.

 

Her head jolted up and zeroed in on him in a nanosecond, startling him with her fierce glare.

 

“What?” she asked in an annoyed voice, blushing deeper than ever before.

 

“Mistress Robin wanted you to come back in. She said, uh... that it's rude to keep me waiting... I don't really know why...” he said nervously, blushing a little himself.

 

Despite his horrible lying skills, Sanji thought it best to feign total ignorance of her situation until he absolutely had to acknowledge it. When she wordlessly stood up and shot him a “quit your bullshit” stare as she walked past, he knew it was completely in vain. 

 

He felt a bit foolish as he meekly followed her back inside. As he walked, he couldn't help but notice that her once fluffy diaper was now sagging obscenely well below the hem of her skirt. 

 

As self-conscious as she was, Nami noticed almost immediately and tried to jerk her skirt down in the back. The attempt to cover up was futile, so she just scowled at him and let him walk in front.

 

“Welcome back,” Robin said coyly when they closed the door, “How are you feeling?”

 

“Pretty horrible,” Nami said, pouting.

 

“I'm sorry sweetie, I was hoping you'd feel better,” Robin said in a warm, sweet voice.

 

“I mean... Physically, I do...” Nami said. 

 

'Mommy' Robin must have had secret access into Nami's mind. Whenever she showed her warm side, she seemed to bypass the all of the annoyance and anger Nami had built up. Even now, her embarrassed, defensive toughness was starting to melt. At least to an extent. 

 

“Oh? Do you?” Robin asked.

 

“Yeah, I guess so...” Nami said with a sigh.

 

“Well that's good to hear,” Robin said kindly, but dismissively as she turned her attention back to putting away the gear they had used.

 

“I'm still pretty uncomfortable,” Nami prodded after a moment.

 

“I'm sorry Kitten, I'm sure you'll feel better soon,” Robin said, clearly still playing coy.

 

“Think I can get some help?” Nami asked, nearing exasperation.

 

“Help? What help do you need?” Robin asked in a faux-concerned voice.

 

“Please change me,” Nami said flatly, having no desire to play her game any longer than necessary.

 

“Uh oh, did you have another accident?” Robin asked.

 

“Yep,” Nami responded, still blushing despite her flat, resigned manner.

 

“Aww, we'll take care of you, you poor thing. Lie down on the table,” Robin instructed and went to retrieve her bag of supplies.

 

Sanji couldn't help but stare with morbid curiosity as Nami dropped her skirt. Her diaper was bulging grotesquely, and the white color was beginning to show a hint of brown. It was about as full as it could possibly get without bursting apart.

 

“Never breath a word about this  _ ever _ , you hear me?” Nami hissed quietly to him, “Not even when we're alone. This. Never. Happened,”

 

“I wouldn't! I-I'd never-” Sanji stammered before Robin came back.

 

“Oh, I wouldn't count on being able to forget it, Kitten,” she said with a chuckle, “but I'm sure he knows better than to upset you.”

 

Nami sighed again as she lay down on the table, trying without success to avoid squishing her diaper any more than necessary. She waited for Robin's hands to appear, but they did not.

 

“How does it feel?” Robin snickered, wishing to extend her humiliation a little bit longer.

 

“How does it  _ feel?! _ ” Nami repeated, getting aggravated, “It feels like I shat in a fucking diaper. It's pretty damn uncomfortable! Hurry up and change me.”

 

“That's not a nice way to ask for a favor,” Robin reprimanded, smirking at her outburst.

 

“ _ Please, _ Mommy,  _ please _ change me,” Nami asked.

 

Her tone was restrained, but her eyes were full of fire.

 

“How could I say no to that face?” Robin asked, kneeling down to give Nami a peck on the forehead, leaving her looking quite flustered.

 

Nami decided to shut her eyes when Robin began to unfasten the diaper, but Sanji found himself unable to look away. Her exposed body was always a transfixing sight, even under these extreme circumstances.

 

“Oh my. That's quite a lot,” Robin said as she lifted Nami's legs by her ankles and pulled the diaper down.

 

Nami refused to open her eyes, speak, or do anything other than blush vivid red and wrinkle her nose when the smell hit her. 

 

Sanji's eyes almost popped out of his head. Nami had intensely wrecked her diaper, and her soft shit had gotten squished and smeared everywhere. Her usually stunning pussy was now mired in it, along with a decent sized chunk of her ass. The odor her waste gave off was almost enough to peel the wallpaper, somehow more foul than any other scent he could remember.

 

“You really must have felt pretty sick,” Robin commented as she held up Nami's legs with her extra hands as she gingerly attempted to grab the diaper and roll it up, “I suppose we could try a smaller dose next time.”

 

Nami grumbled something incoherent as she laid there, ass forcibly held up in the air, completely exposed and covered in poop.

 

“I'll just go put this with the others,” Robin decided, before noticing Sanji's wide eyed stare, “I know you're eager, but wait for me to come back, Slave, I'm going to watch and see how good of a job you do.”

 

Nami fumed silently as Robin walked off to the bathroom with the shit-filled diaper, but she came back before Sanji could convince her that he was not at all eager.

 

“Come on now, don't be shy. Tell her how excited you are,” Robin prodded when she heard his desperate attempts to save face, “Tell her just how much you've been dying to eat out that dirty bum of hers.”

 

Nami couldn't help but open her eyes to see what he was doing, though she blushed the whole time. His face was bright red like hers, and was flustered beyond belief. She didn't know if he was telling the truth when he claimed to want nothing more than to clean her up with his tongue, but she decided it didn't matter. Nothing could have make her any more humiliated than she already was, so it was time to relax and pretend it was all over. 

 

She shot him one more scowl before laying back and shutting her eyes, attempting to look like she was receiving a peaceful spa treatment, though her blush did not wane.

 

“Go on, Slave, get started,” Robin ordered.

 

Sanji obediently sat down in the chair and pulled himself in close, trying to focus on the burning ass pain he felt from sitting rather than the herculean task in front of him. He cautiously put his hands on her hips to steady her and then he lowered his face. He started on the far left end of the blast zone where the smears were thinnest, figuring it best to work his way inwards.

 

The first taste of her bitter, stinking shit made him gag harder than ever. Though as strong as the taste was, its edge dulled quickly as his mouth acclimated to it.

 

“I don't envy you one bit, Slave,” Robin mused, “It smells wretched, and there's so much caked on there. Oh well. She needs you, so you're her toilet paper. Make sure you leave every bit spotless, or you'll be in trouble.”

 

Sanji licked and licked and licked. 

 

He was a man that considered the endurance of his tongue to be one of his top strengths, even if this was not the task he had in mind to use it for, but now it began to grow tired and sore. There was just too much shit. 

 

He decided to go for the bulk of it instead, before going back to clean up the smears. After ten minutes of trying, he felt as though he were trying to clean a very muddy floor with nothing but a toothbrush.

 

“Any chance I can get down today? This isn't exactly comfortable,” Nami asked after a long while, irritation starting to supersede the embarrassment. 

 

“He looks like he's almost done,” Robin assured her, “Although... He isn't being quite as eager as I would expect. Licking your ass is quite a privilege, after all.”

 

Sanji used his last remaining energy in a burst of speed, licking swiftly around her butt hole until it sparkled.

 

“There. Is that good?” he tentatively asked Robin as he backed up for her to inspect.

 

“Sanitize that filthy mouth, then we can talk,” Robin reprimanded.

 

Sanji did as she commanded, and when he returned he was surprised to see Nami pulling up not a diaper, but a sexy black thong.

 

“I need to run an errand with Mistress Nami in a few minutes, Slave, so I decided to let her wear big girl panties for now” Robin explained, “Now, look at this.”

 

She held out a baby wipe for him to see. It was mostly clean, with a tiny streak of light brown in the middle.

 

Sanji looked up at her with fear in his eyes, but she shook her head.

 

“I can be reasonable when I feel like it. I know how hard it was to do, and I'm surprised this is all that remained. You did an adequate job,” she said approvingly.

 

Sanji thanked her, hugely relieved.

 

“Go lay on the bed. I want to restrain you before we go out,” Robin commanded, barely skipping a beat.

 

Sanji lied on the bed, gingerly placing down his sore buttocks as Robin moved in to fasten his wrists and ankles to the bedposts.

 

She smiled slyly when his cock stiffened while she tightened the restraints. When they were good and tight, she reached over and lifted his aching balls, placing a tiny pillow beneath them.

 

“There,” she said, stepping back beside Nami to inspect him.

 

Sanji felt very nervous again, his tender genitals on display for the malicious, grinning women.

 

“Now don't you move a muscle. We'll be back later,” Robin ordered, before grabbing her bag and escorting Nami out of the room.

 

Sanji had no idea what they could have been doing in the hours that followed, but he was thrilled to have been left on a soft bed without his cock cage. The bondage was tight, but the discomfort was minimal. His dick took full advantage of this exchange of freedom, remaining stiff and throbbing well after the ladies left on their trip. 

 

With his cock at maximum firmness, he could do little but yearn for them to come back, and fantasizing about them stroking, sucking, or even impaling themselves on it. 

 

The exhaustion quickly caught up with him, and he drifted off to sleep.

 

\- - - - - - 

 

When he heard the ladies coming back into the room, Sanji jolted awake. His fantasies and dreams had blurred together during his nap, and he immediately looked down to see that the worst had happened.

 

“Uh oh, looks like you were a little naughty. I should've expected as much,” Robin said in a disappointed tone. She inspected him further as he tripped over himself apologizing. His cock was still hard, but now had a pearlescent snail trail leading down to a small semen puddle beneath his belly.

 

“Just sit still for now, we'll decide what to do with you in a moment,” Robin said dismissively, “I hope you're thirsty, we're both getting pretty desperate to pee.”

 

“I am, Goddess,” Sanji said, frightened by her nonchalant tone.

 

She then went to join Nami in the kitchen, a bit out of his view. 

 

When she returned, she was carrying two large glasses of urine while Nami bounced behind her, grinning widely.

 

“Should I tell him?” Nami asked eagerly.

 

“In a moment,” Robin responded, untying his hands so that he could sit up partially, though his tied apart legs made retaining any sort of sitting position difficult.

 

Sanji didn't bother thinking about how the urine tasted as he began drinking the first glass down, Nami's eagerness was downright terrifying. 

 

Robin nodded to Nami, who beamed down at him maliciously.

 

“You remember that you promised to do whatever we told you without question, right?” she prodded.

 

“Yeah, I remember,” Sanji said, trying to muster his courage.

 

“Well, our plan came together. Robin was able to scope out a dirty bookstore a few streets down from here, and we managed to strike up a deal with the owner. Tomorrow, we'll dress you up nice and girly, and take you down there for a visit,” Nami said sadistically.

 

Sanji looked back at her confusedly while he drank. Going out dressed as a woman did sound pretty humiliating, but he had cross-dressed for two years in the Kamabakka Kingdom, so it wouldn't be anything new. They didn't know that, of course, but he still had expected it to be something worse.

 

“Is that... all?” He asked against his better judgment when Nami did not continue.

 

Nami laughed mockingly.

 

“Of course not. Robin?” she asked.

 

Robin looked down at Sanji and smiled at him.

 

“The bookstore we found is rather different. They offer 'special services' to their patrons in the form of a glory hole. So tomorrow, I'm going to take you in there and watch as you give someone a blowjob. You say you are willing to do whatever I tell you? Well, that will be your time to prove it. You will suck the first dick that comes through that hole. To completion, of course,” she told him calmly, though the fire in her eyes gave her away.

 

Sanji's heart sank. He hadn't even considered anything like that. He couldn't go against Robin's wishes, but that was far worse than anything he had feared.

 

“Mistress...” he began, “Is there  **_anything_ ** else you would have me do instead?”

 

“Instead?” Robin chuckled, “Do you really want to question the task I gave you?”

 

“No! No, of course I'll do it,” Sanji stammered, looking down in bitter disappointment. 

 

“Good. Anyway, now is not the time to worry about it. Finish up your drink so we can get started,” she ordered.

 

Sanji gulped down the rest of the salty piss and laid back down, allowing his arms to be tied again while he thought about his predicament. He was sure that whatever they were going to do to him next would be painful, but he couldn't bother himself about it with the prospect of sucking off a penis on the horizon. Part of him hoped that it was just a big test, and that she did not intend for him to follow through with it. He knew better though, Robin had made him eat shit, so it would be hard to believe she would consider this 'going too far.'

 

Robin sat down on the bed to give his genitals another inspection while Nami made herself comfortable in a chair.

 

“Your poor balls look awfully beat up, Slave,” Robin commented as she gently gave them a few test squeezes.

 

“They hurt badly, Mistress,” Sanji admitted.

 

“This cock is just about begging for some more pain though, isn't it? Why else would it spew its juices like this?” she mused as she gingerly lifted it to view it from all angles.

 

“I guess so, Mistress,” Sanji replied nervously.

 

“Do you recall when I told you that you'd be getting a birthday surprise?” Robin asked.

 

“I remember. But I don't understand, Mistress. It isn't anyone's birthday, is it?” he asked. He had been curious when she first mentioned it, but hadn't dared to ask.

 

“No no, nothing like that. It's only a silly name I came up with for your next 'trial.' Nami thinks this is a bit extreme, and I agree, but I think you can handle it for me. If it's successful, I dare say we'll be doing this again in the future whenever you need punishment,” Robin explained, striking fear into his heart, “Are you ready?”

 

“Yes, Mistress,” Sanji said, as if he had any other choice.

 

Robin pulled out a small candle, the kind you might see on birthday cakes, and brandished it. He knew better than to assume he understood, but he imagined that his Mistress wielding fire could never be a good thing.

 

“You're going to burn me?” Sanji asked confusedly, causing them both to chuckle.

 

“It's a little more complex than that,” Nami explained as Robin smeared the candle in some sort of lubricant.

 

“Hold still, Slave, this is really going to hurt,” Robin commanded, firmly grasping his cock in her fist and slowly pressing the base of the candle against his cock head.

 

“Woah-Woah!” Sanji started as it became clear what was happening, but to no avail.

 

Robin worked the candle gently around the entrance of his urethra until the diameter could fit inside. Despite protests and lots of pained squirming, she then began to twist the candle while pressing it firmly, effectively screwing it into his penis.

 

“Stop whining, or it'll get fifty times worse,” Robin warned as she worked.

 

Sanji tried to calm down, but it was very difficult. The candle felt like it was ripping his cock apart from the inside. All his nerves screamed for it to end. The lubricant did little to help, though he couldn't imagine how bad it would've felt without lube.

 

“There. That wasn't so bad, was it?” Robin asked cruelly when it was sticking into him about halfway. 

 

She then pulled out a match, causing Sanji's tear-filled eyes to pop.

 

“No! Don't!” he screamed as she struck the match and held it up.

 

“Now the fun part begins,” Robin said sadistically, lighting the candle.

 

Sanji instinctively began to struggle with his restraints, so she summoned a multitude of arms to keep him pinned down. Full blown panic set in as the first drop of wax dripped down onto his tender cock head, causing searing pain.

 

“Please Mistress, make it stop! Don't let it burn down!” he pleaded, causing Robin to laugh.

 

“What would be the fun in that?” she asked casually, heartily enjoying his reaction, “Ooh, there goes another drip.”

 

Drop after drop of fiery wax dripped down onto his cock. Within minutes the candle had burned down considerably, and Sanji's pleas grew even more desperate.

 

“I'm not sure I want to blow it out at all. You'll have to convince me if you want it,” Robin said, smiling cruelly.

 

“Please Mistress, It'll burn me badly! Please blow it out, please...” he pleaded, growing increasingly incoherent the smaller the candle got. He could not think of anything to offer her that she did not already have. He would do whatever she asked, so what could convince her? Begging desperately was all he could do.

 

When it had burned down to a mere centimeter above his urethra entrance, Robin sighed, bent down, and blew it out.

 

Sanji could barely hold back from sobbing with relief. His cock, now coated with hardened wax, hurt more than ever before, but at least the fire was out.

 

“Hmmm, if you aren't going to be thankful...” Robin said thoughtfully as she pulled out another match and struck it.

 

“Thank you for your mercy Mistress! Oh thank you, thank you!” he tried to amend, both eyes locked on the lit match.

 

Luckily, she chuckled and blew the match out as well.

 

“I'm going to give you a few minutes to cool down now, then we'll clean you up, okay Slave?” Robin asked sweetly.

 

Sanji agreed through his tears, and watched the ladies get up and leave the bedroom.

 

“That was... intense,” he heard Nami say as they left.

 

He was able to dry his tears by the time they came back in to check on him, Nami sporting a diaper once again.

 

Robin wasted no time peeling bits of wax off of his sensitive cock and throwing them into the garbage. Sanji tried to relax, only wincing occasionally when she reached the places where the wax had burned hottest. She then used a washcloth to wipe up any wax that remained, as well as the remaining traces of his cum from earlier.

 

“Hold still again,” she warned him as she started twisting the remains of the candle out of his urethra.

 

It still hurt like hell, though a little less than last time.

 

“Now that we have all the unpleasantness out of the way, I think we ought to do something fun,” Robin suggested as she rubbed the medicated lotion on his tender penis.

 

“What kind of 'fun' did you have in mind?” Nami asked.

 

“I don't think either of you has been teased nearly enough today. Slave boy needs to be a horny, desperate mess at all times, but I'd say we've distracted him quite a bit today. And you, Kitten, would benefit from some teasing too. It'll make you extra eager tonight when you get to please me,” Robin explained.

 

They both looked excited, so Robin unfastened the restraints and ordered them to stand.

 

“Face each other. Kitten, on your knees,” she ordered as she sat down to get a nice view.

 

Sanji looked down at the beautiful woman kneeling in front of him. His cock couldn't help but stand at full attention, the immense pain having been lessened by the lotion. He dared to hope that she would be ordered to suck him. It would be a dream come true.

 

“Slave, you are to masturbate for her. Put on a good show. No cumming, of course, but precum is allowed. Kitten, you are to make eye contact as if you were begging. Open your mouth, Tongue out. Catch any droplets he makes. Let's see which one of you can do a better job,” Robin said,

 

Sanji's knees buckled slightly as he looked down at Nami, who blushed, opened her mouth, and looked up at him begrudgingly. As feisty as she was, she couldn't help but lower her defenses a little when he began to stroke his cock. She had been denied too, and her desires were starting to get the better of her. Something about the way he gawked down at her while desperately handling his dick made her slick bits glow with heat. By the time he began whimpering out soft moans, the inside of her diaper was practically steamed up. 

 

Unsurprisingly, it took a minuscule amount of time before Robin detected the end approaching.

 

“Hands down,” she commanded, carefully observing the tip of his cock.

 

Sanji used all his strength to keep his hands clenched at his sides as his tortured cock bobbed up and down in frustration, inches away from Nami's face. A drip of precum forced its way out and dribbled down onto her cheek.

 

“Isn't that nice,” Robin said, “but you didn't catch it, did you?”

 

Nami glared at her before wiping the droplet onto her finger then sucking it off. 

 

Sanji almost breached the edge once more as she did this, finding the whole idea unbelievably sexy even after Robin had cruelly made him stop. His heart sank once more as she pulled out the tiny pink cock cage and used a bag of ice to force him inside.

 

The pink cage was brutal to say the least. It squeezed the life out of his dick until it couldn't feel much of anything at all, and there was zero wiggle room for attempted erections. 

 

“Dinner time,” Robin announced when she was done.

 

\- - - - - - 

 

Later that evening, Nami began to get ready for bed while Robin took Sanji into the bathroom once more.

 

Sanji knew what was likely coming, and did not ask for any details. If she were going to use him in that revolting way, he'd be better off not bothering to get himself worked up over it.

 

“I don't have time to torment you with my bodily needs right now slave, I'm too eager to get to bed. Nami's tongue really is something special, you know,” Robin teased, sending Sanji's hopes into the sky while his cage throttled him for thinking about the warm embrace of Nami's tongue.

 

“Turn around,” Robin reminded him firmly as she pulled her panties down and sat on the toilet.

 

Sanji was happy to comply. Toilet duty was not his favorite aspect of his submission to her, especially after he had 'taken care' of Nami's filthy bottom already today. He would not be sad at all that Robin didn't need him right now. He found out, however, that he had jumped the gun.

 

Robin remained silent while her waste plopped loudly into the bowl. Several more plops followed as she emptied her full bowels.

 

When she was finished, she stood up and bent over in front of him.

 

Needing no instruction, Sanji began lapping away at her soiled bum hole until it was clean. It was not very dirty at all, but the flavor was still present. Much better than Nami's had been, he decided, though that could be due to his familiarity with his Mistress's poop.

 

When she was clean, Robin produced a pair of handcuffs. She locked his hands behind his back, and glanced into the toilet.

 

“Ooh, looks like some big ones for you today,” She mused as she tightened his cuffs, “At least you won't be going hungry.”

 

Sanji froze. 

 

“For... me?” He asked quizzically.

 

“You don't think that just because I have to leave you that I would deprive you of my shit? No, slave. You'll be eating my filth straight out of the toilet after I leave. No hands, of course. You won't want to know what will happen to you if I hear a flush,” Robin told him coldly.

 

“Yes Mistress,” Sanji said, facing the floor, defeated.

 

Robin headed for the door.

 

“Goodnight then, slave,” she said, before returning briefly to continue, “Oh, and one more thing. You have until morning to finish, but I should remind you that it'll be worse the colder and more waterlogged it gets.”

 

She turned out the light and shut the door, leaving him in pitch black darkness.

 

Sanji decided that her advice was worth taking, so he fumbled his way over to the toilet and leaned over. With his hands tied behind his back, it was very difficult to make any progress, but he soon lowered his head through the rancid air in the bowl and down to the water.

 

Robin hadn't been joking. She had left three large, solid logs in the toilet, as well as several smaller pieces.

 

Biting the bullet, Sanji gingerly bit one of the turds and pulled it out of the toilet, taking it into his mouth and chewing it. The outside had gotten cold and soft from the toilet water, but the inside retained the warm firmness still.

  
Sanji gagged as he chewed up and choked down swallow after swallow until the first stinking shit log was no more. As he “bobbed for apples,” his tears started to well up in his eyes. Eating her poop was bad enough when she was around to egg him on, but this was a different torture entirely. 

 

He had nothing to drive him forward except the will to obey her. His servitude wasn't even important enough for her to stick around, she didn't feel like taking pleasure from it when she could get what she wanted from Nami.

 

Sanji heard Robin chuckle and let out a sultry moan from the room outside. The physical sensation of his cramped cock attempting to throb was nothing compared to the spirit breaking reality of his situation. Right now he was just her toilet, an inanimate object not worth sparing a second thought about when she was finished with him.

 

“She'll be pleased with me if I do a great job,” he thought to himself, desperately trying to psych himself up to continue.

 

As large and thick as her shit logs were, they were manageable for Sanji. The problems began when he tried to finish up with the smaller pieces, as they were hard to locate in the darkness with no hands. When he did manage to get one, they would be nauseatingly soggy and cold, practically dissolving into the water.

 

When Sanji could finally find no more of Robin's waste, he laid down on the floor to try and get some sleep. The hard cold floor was a problem, as were the handcuffs, but they weren't the worst things. Between the smell of Robin's fresh shit that radiated from the toilet, the stench of the diaper filled with Nami's stale load, and the particles that lingered in the water droplets all over his face, the odor of the room was downright overpowering.

 

Using one of Nami's piss-filled diapers as a pillow, Sanji eventually found enough peace to fall unconscious as Robin moaned from the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

“UGH!” Nami practically shouted as she opened the door, “Mistress, come deal with this!”

Robin quickly appeared and pressed used the Breath Dial, blowing away the fumes that attempted to pour out from the bathroom.

“In the shower, right now,” she ordered Sanji harshly, quickly unlocking his handcuffs.

He jumped up as quickly as his stiff limbs would let him, and got into the shower, eager to purify himself in the hot water.

“Looks like you got almost everything, slave,” Robin said as she looked in the bowl, “But you're lucky I don't make you lick up all of this stinky brown water.”

Robin flushed the toilet and began putting all the diapers into the garbage can, and then took it outside. Finally, the room began to smell clean again.

“Don't get out just yet,” Robin warned as Sanji started to turn the water off, “You have to be a pretty lady today, right? Here's a razor. I don't want to see a single bit of that facial hair. Shave those legs too.”

Sanji had no choice but to obey, and soon all of his facial and leg hair were no more.

Nami walked in as he was finishing up, holding a bright yellow dress. 

“We have some nice panties and a bra for you too,” she explained with a smirk, “Not to mention stockings and heels.”

“And when you're all dressed, we'll take good care of you with some makeup. I'm sure you'll look beautiful,” Robin assured him.

Despite their taunts, Sanji felt numb to the whole thing. The cross-dressing was nothing compared to having to suck a dick.

True to their word, the women helped him into his outfit and worked on his makeup. With their help, along with a blonde wig, Sanji transformed into a lovely, albeit reluctant, woman. 

“What do you think?” Robin asked when they turned him around.

Sanji stared, transfixed. Robin and Nami were certainly more subtle about their makeup than the Okamas, he decided, but the face brought back memories.

“Who cares what he thinks, let's go!” Nami said, eager for the big event.

Sanji was lead by the ladies out through the lobby and into the city. Very few people seemed to notice them at all, but a few did manage to catch a glance. Sanji tried to avoid those confused stares, already deeply humiliated.

The bookstore was not quite as seedy as he had pictured. The young woman behind the counter greeted them happily and waived them back with a knowing smirk on her face. 

“It's all ready for you,” the woman informed them as she scanned Sanji up and down, causing him to blush with embarrassment.

“Glad to hear it,” Robin said with a smile, “Do you remember the rest of the plan?”

“Of course,” the woman said, “Go on back.”

Robin and Nami proceeded, leading Sanji through a door marked “For Employees Only” and into a closed off part of the alley behind the shop.

Sanji felt a lump in his throat as he took in the scenery. The alley was dark and dirty, as well as slightly moist from the recent rain. There was an ugly wooden privacy wall covered with graffiti separating this section of the alley from the rest, making the the section feel more like an outdoor dungeon cell.

The lump grew substantially as he noticed a small pile of crushed cardboard positioned directly in front of a small hole in the wooden wall. This was to be the arena of his latest challenge.

“Do you have a plan?” Nami teased him, giggling at his stock-white face, “Are you going to lick it a few times first, just to get used to it?”

“I don't know...” Sanji said distantly, staring at the glory hole like it was a dangerous animal that might decide to attack.

He didn't have very long to psych himself up before they heard the door on the other side of the wooden wall open. 

Sanji began to panic as the ladies quietly led him to his spot, kneeling him down on the damp, dirty cardboard.

They heard the woman from the shop walk outside and announced the vacancy of the station.

Silence followed, and the woman stomped back inside, murmuring confusedly.

“It's over here,” she said in an irked voice as she returned.

“Oh,” a man's voice said, “So, what, I just put it in and it gets sucked, that's all?”

“Yes that's right,” the woman said back.

“Huh. Crazy world,” the man said.

“No, it's over there,” she corrected him, “No, over there. It has an arrow pointing to it!”

Sanji's heart stopped, and Nami giggled.

He turned to his Robin, face full of betrayal, but she maintained a smug dominant sneer.

“Did we trick you? Doesn't change a thing,” she mocked.

“I got it, go back inside now,” the man said, and the woman was heard walking back inside.

Sanji watched in horror as a rather large penis emerged from the hole in front of him, mere inches from his face. To aid his ever-growing revulsion, several pubic hairs emerged as well, bearing the mint green hue that he feared. It was official, the “stranger” he had to service was none other than Zoro.

“Don't keep him waiting,” Nami encouraged, “Go on and touch it!”

Sanji reached up and touched the meaty cock, which jumped a bit at his prodding.

“Kiss it first, like a good girl,” Robin recommended.

He screwed up his face in disgust but obliged, kissing Zoro's dick right on its head.

“Good. Now lick it like an ice cream cone,” she ordered.

Sanji stuck his tongue out and touched it to the tip, but Robin tutted at him.

“Worship his fucking cock, slut. For as long as it takes him, his cock is your new god. A little, unenthusiastic lick like that will only draw out the process,” she advised into his ear, reaching up the back of his dress and into his panties from behind, grabbing his poor, trapped balls and giving them the occasional squeeze for emphasis.

Sanji tried to turn his brain off and follow her advice, slobbering, licking and sucking on the sides of his cock with enthusiasm, desperate to please the woman who held his nuts.

“Sounds like you're getting it,” Nami said approvingly after Zoro let out a moan.

“Now, suck him till he pops!” Robin ordered with a sharp squeeze to Sanji's nuts, pulling a muffled squeal out of him..

Sanji finally parted his lips and pulled half of Zoro's length into his mouth. Miserable as he was, he was relieved that it didn't taste nearly as nasty as expected. The warm salami pulsated with the rhythm that he set with his suction, responding to every lick and slurp with enthusiastic twitching.

Now that the initial shock was over, Sanji cautiously moved on, taking more into his mouth. Unavoidably, he gagged when it got to his throat. Zoro's dick was not only long, but also had an above average amount of girth. He settled at taking it about 75% inside, and began to pick up the pace.

“Such a yummy penis, isn't it you little whore?” Nami teased, “It feels right to have it in your slutty mouth, doesn't it? It's just too bad you can't invite him back to the room to fuck your pussy, isn't it? I just know this is making your little pussy ache.”

Robin chose this moment to check by slipping her little finger up his butt hole.

Sanji hated the very thought of being with a man, and he hated even more the thought of being with Zoro. He had never desired to touch a cock, much less have one anywhere near his ass. He never would've thought that Nami's taunts had any merit.

That is, until Robin stuck her finger in his ass and his body unabashedly betrayed him.

A high pitched moan was wrenched from Sanji's throat directly onto Zoro's cock as his anus spasmed on Robin's finger, plunging him into a humiliating orgasm. The intense vibration sealed Zoro's fate as well, as he also breached the point of no return.

“What the fuck?” Nami asked incredulously as Sanji shook and spasmed through his own painful orgasm while Zoro's cock bucked and splattered his lips with his seed. 

Sanji, brain melting with lust, licked and sucked for all he was worth, draining every single drop Zoro had to offer. He sucked well past what was necessary, unable to notice anything except the sensation of his own desperate balls emptying through his painfully constrained cock into his panties.

“Is it yummy?” Robin whispered in his ear, “The best you've ever tasted?”

Clarity returned, and instantly Sanji was very aware that he was kneeling in a dirty alley dressed as a woman, Zoro's cock in hand, with salty cum all over his mouth, tongue, and throat. All while his mistresses watched in awe as he humiliated himself by cumming.

Sanji let go and sat still as Zoro's penis retracted back through the hole.

“Uh... Thanks? I guess?” Zoro said, then they heard him go back inside.

“Did you just fucking cum?” Nami blurted out now that they were alone.

Robin stood him up and lifted the front of his dress.

“Oh my...” She said smirking with amusement as she inspected his soaked panties.

“Look! It even dripped onto the cardboard!” Nami excitedly announced, pointing to the little puddle he had created while Sanji's cheeks burned with shame.

“Lick up your filth,” Robin ordered severely.

Sanji snapped alert at her tone, and dropped to the ground and lapped up his cum puddle, as well as the drops of Zoro's he had missed.

“Take those panties off,” Robin commanded.

Sanji trembled as he pulled his wet panties off underneath his dress and held them out for her to inspect. The wet spot was large, it looked like he had pissed himself.

“I'm sure I don't need to tell you that cumming was not allowed, even if it was painful and unsatisfying. You can carry those dirty panties back to the hotel in your mouth,” Robin decided.

Sanji was marched back to the room, sure enough, with even more semen diffusing into his mouth through the panties. He tried desperately to hide his face from anyone that passed by, hoping they wouldn't notice his gag. He did not look up to see who was noticing him, but the only comment he received was from the woman who ran the bookstore. 

“Was it everything you hoped for, sweetie? Come back anytime,” she had said in a reassuring, kind voice.

“We told her that this was your idea,” Nami explained, making him blush further.

The walk was silent afterwards, leaving Sanji to wonder what would happen next.

“Go wash out your mouth, slave,” Robin ordered when they arrived at the room again, and he obeyed immediately.

When Sanji returned, Nami was peeling her clothes off while Robin was buckling her strap-on dildo on over her tight leather pants.

“I was thinking of letting you two take out your tensions on each other before our little trip was over, but I've changed my plans after your display,” Robin explained as she tightened the straps.

Sanji's heart fell once again. He had figured that he had screwed up badly by cumming, but it hurt to know what his prize would've been.

“I thought you would want to take your dick out of that tight, hopelessly constricting prison and plunge it into her red-hot, dripping pussy. To grab her hips and plow her good. Make her see stars, then fill her up with your seed,” Robin described wistfully, “But that isn't what you want, is it?”

“Mistress...” Sanji croaked, but was silenced by a brandish of the riding crop.

“No, what you need is a firm cock. The mere suggestion of one in your ass is enough for you to cum, apparently. So I'm going to give you one. Take the dress off,” She ordered.

Sanji stood in his wig, makeup, stockings, and heels and looked down meekly as Robin helped Nami remove her clean diaper.

“Lay down on the floor, Kitten,” Robin ordered, “Slave boy, lube up my cock.”

Sanji instinctively went to suck it, but Robin poked his forehead.

“I'm not holding back. Saliva isn't slick enough to prevent your from ripping. Use the actual lube,” she warned.

“Thanks Mistress,” he said, grabbing the bottle and pouring a generous amount on, rubbing it up and down to cover every inch.

“Now mount her. Just like if you were out of that cage,” Robin commanded.

Sanji trembled as he got down and crawled on top of Nami's nude form, who refused to meet his gaze.

“I know you'd much rather be rolling around in bed with a man,” Robin teased, “But maybe you'll survive being stuck with Nami while you get pounded. Now, why don't you go ahead and spread your pussy for me.”

Sanji blushed as he was forced to collapse onto Nami's chest as he reached back and “spread his pussy.”

“Ready? Then beg. Beg like this is your last chance to feel my cock,” Robin said.

“Please Mistress...” Sanji started to say.

Robin plunged the full length of her long dildo inside him without warning.

Sanji squealed and tried to jump up, narrowly avoiding headbutting Nami in the face.

“I know your boy pussy feels good, slave,” Robin reprimanded, “But you don't need to scream in Nami's face. Even if this is the kind of sex you prefer, she still deserves a passionate lovemaking session from you.”

Nami glared up at him and scowled while Robin began to move back and forth.

Sanji couldn't break eye contact as his expression contorted, cheeks burning with shame as his ass felt like it was ripping open. The expression in her eyes was not anger, but jealousy.

“Kiss her,” Robin ordered.

Sanji didn't need to be asked twice, and began to lean down.

He was surprised when Nami reached up and grabbed the back of his head, pulling him angrily to her lips. She kissed him deeply and hungrily, pulling him down further and lifting her body to press against his. She desperately thrust her pussy as high as she could, moaning in frustration when she could only bump it against his cage.

Sanji's brain melted once again as Nami moaned into the kiss, hornier than he'd ever seen her. He let out his own moan, which prompted Robin to slam her cock into him as far as it would go.

For the second time that day, Sanji let out a guttural moan as his prostate was stimulated to the point of boiling over. His seed spilled out pitifully over Nami's desperate pussy. She cried out in frustration as her horny clitoris was baptized in cum and she was left to feel the sensation of the hot glaze melting down over her eager pussy lips.

“We're not done,” Robin announced as she resumed fucking Sanji's ass, “I don't think this little slut is empty yet.”

Sanji was pulled back to reality as the muscles attempting to squeeze in his constrained cock fell into sync with his ass muscles squeezing on Robin's cock.

He pulled his eyes back to Nami's, feeling very embarrassed, pleading for her to understand. She looked back with a face so ravenous that he instantly understood. In this moment, she wanted nothing more than his cock.

He leaned down towards her and was again met with her lips. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and pulled herself up against him, fully locking him in her embrace as he was mercilessly fucked by his mistress. 

“Look at you two,” Robin teased as she plowed on, “It's almost like you aren't quite satisfied.”

Sanji convulsed once more as his balls unloaded again on the pussy he desired so much as Nami shivered at the hot drips on her lady parts.

Robin pulled out of his butt and took a step back to inspect.

“Hmm...” she mused as she picked up the riding crop again. “You acted so desperate to empty these balls, I thought you could do better than this...”

Robin brought the crop down hard on Sanji's trapped balls, making him squeal and jump again. After five more good swats, she began cropping his bruised ass hard.

“You're so ungrateful, do you know that?” Robin asked calmly as she flayed the screaming man raw, “All these orgasms and you don't even thank me.”

“Thank you!! Thank you!!” Sanji squeaked out, almost in tears.

“That's better,” Robin said sweetly as she eased back into his ass, quickly resuming her pace.

“You better thank her for kissing you too,” she added, “I'm sure that's a huge plus for your masculinity.”

“Thank you, Mistress Nami,” Sanji quickly said, before Nami pulled him in for a kiss again.

Two more miserable prostate orgasms later, Robin pulled out of his ass and kicked him over onto the floor, before he could collapse on top of Nami. Sanji's mind was pudding, he barely noticed.

Poor Nami remained on the ground, stoic faced though her hands balled into fists.

“Aww...” Robin teased as she inspected her thoroughly glazed pussy and belly, “did you two have a nice time?”

“Yes Mistress,” they both said emotionlessly.

“Just kidding. Slave boy, thank her by licking up all of your mess. Go ahead and eat her pussy while you're there,” Robin ordered.

“Mmmm... Thanks, Mistress,” Nami said, hugely relieved, as Sanji got to work.

Unfortunately for Nami, all the teasing had worked her up quite a bit. It didn't take a single extra lick for her to cum hard, coating his eager face in her juices as he cleaned her up.

“That's a shame,” Robin said sadly as Nami calmed down, using her crop to push Sanji's hungry face away from her twitching pussy, “Now both of you must shower. We need to be clean before we go back to the Sunny tomorrow.”

The mood of the room dropped. Their time together was over, for now. Neither had received the proper orgasm they desperately wanted.

\---

After a shower, Robin locked them both back in their long-term chastity devices, much to their extreme disappointment. Before either could think of a reason to beg for any further attention, the transponder snail started ringing.

“Hello?” Robin answered.

“Attention Straw Hat Pirates!!” Luffy's voice screamed out of the snail, “Meet back at the ship immediately! We ship out in fifteen minutes!”

“Looks like we have good timing,” Robin said as she hung up the snail, “Quickly, get dressed, we have to move!”

“Oh great, why do I get the feeling that someone's gonna be hot on our heels?” Nami grumbled as she threw her clothes on.

Sanji couldn't think of much to say as he redressed and carried all of the bags. There had been no time to process anything that had happened. 

“It's a shame we didn't have even one hour more,” Robin said glumly as they began to walk back to the port, “I had some more plans for us, but the Captain's word is law...”

“I'm sure we'll get to do them next time,” Nami said, “I think I'm just about worn out, as it is.”

Sanji had to agree, though he shared Robin's feelings. He had suffered severely this time, and the only consolation had been the chance to fool around with Nami while being fucked mercilessly.

“Next time,” he said wistfully, “When will we even get the chance?”

Robin pondered his question.

“I'm not sure, Sanji,” she said with a chuckle, “I'm sure we'll work something out though. We always do.”

“That's true,” he agreed, “We always do.”

 

\--THE END...For Now--

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this ridiculous thing. Please feel free to leave any comment you'd like, and look forward to more (less extreme) writing from me in the near future! :D


End file.
